I'm Gonna Need Another Monster
by AussieApple
Summary: A/U: Emma Swan is a cop who just had her first take down. ADA Regina Mills is not happy with how it went down. How will these two end up working together? I also used law and order SVU characters and New York as a setting. This is my first fanfic so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

That day had started like any other day. Emma had woke up at 5:30 that morning feeling a little groggy but ready to get to the gym. She started each day at the gym and never missed when she had a shift that day. She felt the extra weight training and cardio helped relieved the normal stressors of being part of the NYPD and used it as her only vice after she quit drinking. She crawled out of bed mumbling and walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water and grabbed a banana. Throwing on her running gear, and grabbing her duffel bag and keys she headed out the door. It was early August and still very dark at that hour. Getting in her new, white Toyota Tacoma she cranked up the radio trying to wake herself up before she arrived at the gym.

Telling herself she "crushed it" while subtly fist pumping, Emma finished her workout and turned off the music on her iPhone as she went towards the locker room to shower and change into her uniform. The shower wasn't the best but she could feel her shoulders relaxing under the hot water. When was done she walked to her locker and began to get ready for her shift at 8. She always loved walking out in her uniform when she left. She could feel the eyes on her and knew those eyes were either filled with intimidation or lust. She thrived on it. She knew what she looked like. Emma knew that she wasn't ugly and she knew that the ladies loved looking at her. Her blonde hair in a tight pony tail and her crystal blue eyes brought out by the uniform. She put on her cliché aviators and headed toward the precinct.

Walking outside, the first she thing noticed were the clouds were dark and promised rain which meant she was in for a humid day. New York may be up north, but this weather definitely reminded her of her life in south. She was raised in Florida, went to basic training for the United States Army in South Carolina, and her last duty station was in San Antonio, Texas. And by the coolness and the stickiness of the air, she knew a storm was brewing.

She had been out of the military for about 5 years after serving 2 tours in Iraq as a combat medic. It wasn't a time she liked to talk about and quite frankly, she tried to forget about it. Trying to forget those times is what lead to the drinking. She had spent her first 6 months back from Baghdad in a bar every night. She tried to drown her nightmares and mask her scars. Her last deployment, Emma was a staff sergeant and had soldiers under her and in her care. She looked at them as they were her own family. Remembering the faces of the parents she had to tell that their children weren't coming home haunted her. She felt she had failed. Failed her unit. And even fail her country. On paper she was a hero. The medals she had earned provided evidence of her heroism. But nothing could take away feeling like a failure. That's why she moved to New York and joined the NYPD. She had anonymity and a chance to clear her conscience.

Some things about the military never left her. One was her manners. Always saying "yes maam" or "no sir" although she'd claim it was a southern thing. She never lost her accent and most New Yorkers assumed she was a dumb redneck or adorable. She didn't mind either way. The second was routine. She couldn't leave the house without making her bed. Each pocket had a purpose. Dinner was at the same time every night provided she didn't have to work late. She went to the same store every morning for the same two items. She always got two Monster Assault energy drinks and two fruit salads for breakfast and lunch. Emma debated whether she should get a third drink since she had stayed up late the night before watching the American's women's soccer team qualify for the next round and didn't get enough sleep. The one constant she always had in life was sports. She watched most sports and kept up as closely as possible. She always made any team she tried out for. Soccer and basketball in high school and the military or softball for the police league. Sports came easy to her and she was always grateful growing up in foster care that any new school she went to had had some sort of sporting event she could attend or join.

By the time Emma reached the station and gotten her assignment she could feel the energy kicking in. Her normal partner had called out today so Emma would by herself on patrol. She knew being by herself wasn't bad but would prove for a boring day. Emma put her stuff in her locker while grabbing her badge and gun. She debated on whether she should grab bad weather gear but decided against. She thought to herself, if it rains I'll just jump in the cruiser- what's the worst that could happen? Soon she would see that the day would not be that boring after all.

The morning had gone by without incident but rather slowly. Emma was walking around Central Park mostly just monitoring things and letting her presence be known. When all of a sudden she heard it. The most horrific scream coming from a secluded area in the park towards the back. She quickly ran over to investigate the source of the scream. All she could tell about the noise was that it was female and it was real. Upon approaching the scene she saw a woman on the ground knocked out. Her blouse was ripped and skirt hiked up. She had blood trickling from her lip and her temple. Just next to her was a man who had claw marks on his neck and buttoning his pants. Emma looked at him and he began to run.

"Stop! Police!" Emma yelled as she began to chase him. "Police! Stop!" she yelled again.

Realizing this man wasn't about to make it easy on her she began to radio for back up. "This is Officer Swan badge 1369 requesting back up. The location is the far northwest corner of Central Park with the suspect on the run. Description of suspect is male about 6 foot wearing khaki pants and red and grey flannel. Repeat, the location is the far northwest corner of Central Park with a perp on the run and the man about 6 foot wearing khaki pants and red and grey flannel. Also requesting a bus for a female victim with lacerations and possible concussion and sexual assault."

Emma let go of the radio and started running as hard as she could. Suddenly, the sky had opened and the rain began to poor. As a terrific bolt of lightning flashed, she was stunned when this man suddenly stopped, turned around and punched her in the face while a knife was in his grip. Emma had not expected this move and could feel her begin to swell immediately as she fell to the ground and was kicked, hard, in the ribs. Emma was sure she felt something crack.

"Fuuck!" She screamed out in pain. Now she was angry. And now the bastard was going to pay. She ran even harder to catch up with him and when he was within her reach she tackled him to the ground. She was going on pure adrenaline by now. The mud had them sliding across the grass.

"You bitch! You broke my fucking ankle! This is police brutality!" he yelled and screamed just repeating the same thing over and over again.

Emma just scoffed and began to read him his rights as she put the cuffs on. It was then that she heard the proverbial whoop, whoop to let her know that she had help. Great, she thought, now they get here.

She recognized the two men who came to assist her. They were her friends, August and Neal. Never had she been happier to see the two.

"Hey Swan! What happened to your face?" August asked and Neal started to apprehend the suspect and re-Mirandize him and take him to the squad car.

"Bastard sucker punched me" Emma said. Her drawl had come out more than normal so August knew she was quite upset. Looking at her, you could tell. Emma was soaked from the rain. Her eye was swollen shut and she had blood coming from somewhere on her face and she was favoring her ribs. "Has anybody assisted the victim?"

Assistant District Attorney Regina Mills stomped through the station clearly on a mission. Anybody who recognized the sound of the clicking heels quickly ducked for cover and made themselves scarce. Her associate, Alex Cabot, closely behind. Both women had a stern look on their faces and did not look happy at all.

The door to the interrogation flew open and as Emma turned her to look at the intruder she heard, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you have done? You could've ruined this whole investigation"

Emma was in the process of putting her shirt back on when the door open. She stood there in her wife beater after taking off her bullet proof vest so she could asses the injury she had to her ribs from the harsh kick she had received. Emma looked at Sergeant Olivia Benson who was taking her statement and was suddenly refueled with the anger she felt from earlier. Emma looked back at Benson with an unreadable and confused look.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Emma asked as calmly as could. She could feel her normally calm demeanor slipping away with each second that passed.

"I'm ADA Mills and I'm the one prosecuting this case which you could have tainted with your careless and reckless behavior, Officer Swan."

Quickly, Alex decided to step in and defuse the situation. "Officer Swan, the suspect you apprehended goes by the name Ryan Blackburn. He's a suspect in more than 21 rapes, 4 of which include minors. The detectives here at Special Victims have been collecting evidence and putting together a profile based on the pattern of his victims and the DNA left in his victims. We have been after Mr. Blackburn for the better part of a year."

"And now Blackburn is claiming police brutality because of your antics and could possibly walk! All this work and all these hours would be wasted due to your carelessness, Officer. Would you like to explain what happened to your face and perhaps why you're in here half-dressed when you should be typing up your DD5 so we could prep you for trial?" Regina practically yelled, slightly distracted by the sight in front of her.

"Fuck this. I'm not working with her," she looked at Benson, "you have my card and information Sergeant so you know where to find me." Emma started to leave while buttoning up her shirt, but stopped shortly of the door and turned to look at Regina, "Almost a year you say?"

"Yes!" Regina hissed.

"Wow, you must be great at your job. Oh, and you're welcome." Emma said smugly as she walked out the door.

Regina looked at the other two and just rolled her eyes. "That is the most insufferable officer I have ever met. Who is her commanding officer? I have a whole list of things I will be discussing with him about her. I really hope this perp doesn't walk because of her."

"ADA Mills you should know that there was no 'police brutality' as Blackburn said" Benson said using air quotes. "Officer Swan approached the suspect after hearing a scream and that is when the chase began. While it was pouring rain, the perp turn around with a knife closed in his fist and sucker punched Swan. That's what happened to her face. She didn't have a shirt on because she took off her bullet proof vest to show me where she had gotten kicked. The bruises indicated at least cracked ribs but Swan refused to go to the EMT because she stayed with the victim until they got to the hospital where I found her and brought her back to the house. Everything she did was by the book and won't impede on your case. Really, we should be thanking her and trying to work together. She's good police."

Regina scoffed and walked out the interrogation room just as angry as she had walked in leaving Alex and Benson alone together.

Alex walked over to Benson and gently squeezed her hand, "I'll see you tonight? I was planning on cooking steak and asparagus with some wine. It'd be a shame for you to miss such a fine meal…" she said seductively and left swaying her hips perfectly.

Benson licked her lips and watched her leave. She couldn't wait for dinner…

When Emma returned to station she was greeted with a round of applause. Her face instantly turned red and she tried to wave the other officers off to get them to stop. She sat at her desk and flipped her computer on to write her DD5. The faster she got it done, the faster she could get the attractive brunette off her back. She couldn't believe how disgustingly rude this ADA had been. She had dealt with her fair share of douche bags in the military who had power trips but never to this caliber. And never had they been this hot. She hated that she was attracted to the fiery ADA. She hated that she had the most beautiful coffee colored eyes she had ever seen. She hated that she thought her hair was perfect. She hated that she just wanted to shut her up by pushing her up against the closest wall and ….

"SWAN! MY OFFICE! NOW!" her commander yelled.

Fuuuuuuuuck she thought to herself. Could this day get any worse? She got up and coolly walked into her CO's office. Knocked and sat down as he told her to. "Sir?'

"First, I want to say congratulations on your first successful apprehension of such a heinous crime. Secondly, when we are done speaking you WILL be going to the hospital to get checked out. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. The only butt I want is yours seeing a doctor. You will bring me a note because I know you Swan and you will say you went but I'll catch you down at Firehouse eating a sub while watching the game. Not today. You will comply. Thirdly, upon your return you will finish typing your DD5 and make sure ADA Mills receives it. Also,…"

"Sir, I'll type it and I'll even go to the doc" she interrupted "but I ain't fixin to work with Mills. I'll give my report to Sergeant Benson, or even the blonde lawyer but I'm not fixin to have to see that woman ever again. Sir."

"I guess I missed the part where you had a choice…" he said looking up and acting like he was rewinding the conversation to see if a choice had indeed been given her. What a smartass she thought. "Ya, no, I didn't. Because you don't. Now, go the hospital. You'll more than likely be on desk duty if your ribs are that bad or until your eye heals. And start getting ready to work with ADA Mills. You two will be spending a lot of time together."

"Yes sir" was all she said as she walked out his door. How was she going to work this insanely hot devil woman? She didn't know if she had it in her. She grabbed her jacket and thought, I'm going to need another Monster…


	2. Chapter 2

"Officer Swan, would you care to explain the 3 bullet holes in your body or the operational scar on shoulder? Or maybe why they aren't in your medical records?" Dr. Whale inquired as he had returned to see his patient.

When Emma came in the get her mandatory check-up, Dr. Whale ordered some morphine he knew would help with the pain. Emma may act tough but he knew once the adrenaline wore off the pain would kick in full force. Plus, being on an examination table turning and rolling around to be checked up would add discomfort and standing for the x-ray would prove challenging.

Emma's eyes widened comically and all she could muster was a simple "nope". She had a huge shit eating grin from the effects of the drugs. She felt like she was on cloud 9 and nothing was about to change her mood. When Emma looked at the doctor she started giggling seeing his stern face.

"Well, it seems you have cracked 3 ribs but fortunately, the injury didn't result in a punctured lung. Your eye socket is also fractured. I'm going to send you home with some pain meds and you need to ice your face at least 5 times a day for next 3 days and 2 a day after that for about a week. Your commander called me and I recommended 10 days medical leave and at least a month of desk duty."

"That bugger called you?! What a douche bag. Thanks for being a little snitch doc. You could have at least came and talked to me and we could of concocted a grand saga about how I'm absolutely fine and ready to start again tomorrow. Didn't your mom ever teach not to be a tattle tale?" She tried to sound serious while putting on her best stern face but it came out quite amusingly and the doctor had to hold back the smirk at her facial expressions. He knew he'd get admonished for squealing but luckily for him the morphine hadn't worn off yet.

"I'll send a nurse in with your prescriptions and discharge papers so as soon as your ride comes you will be allowed to leave." He said as we walked out the door but not before turning around, "Officer Swan, please do try to be careful. I'm not a fan of working on New York's finest."

Emma pulled out her phone to text her best friend Ruby, aka "her ride".

 _ **Hey, are you fixin to be here? Doc said I could go when you got here but aint gonna let me leave without an escort. –Emma**_

 _ **An escort? Are you insinuating I'm a prossie? Not that I mind, but I'm sure my girlfriend would be mad if I picked up any kind of venereal disease.- Ruby**_

 _ **Pipe down, dummy and hurry up and get here. I'm starving. I don't remember the last time I ate. –Emma**_

 _ **You're always starving. You probably ate 6 minutes ago. -Ruby**_

 _6 minutes ago_ , Emma thought, _that's extremely specific. Oh well, as long as I get my Firehouse then I'm golden._

About 20 minutes had gone by before Ruby got there. She walked in to the hospital room and started laughing at her friend. She could hear the game coming from her phone and could tell by her eyes that she was probably high on pain meds.

"Alright killer, let's get you home. Do you have all your paper work that you need for work and what not?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that snitch doctor had gotten this really pretty lady nurse to drop it off. I SWEAR she looked just like Alex Morgan. Soooo hoot." Emma giggled.

"You're on some good meds right now, huh?" Ruby asked her friend knowing she never giggled.

"Yeah, and I'm starving so let's go get some sandwiches. Ooo, and pizza. Oh, and cheesecake. Definitely need a lot of cheesecake. If I don't get those, I'll probably die." Emma said seriously.

"I have no idea how you keep your body like with the way you eat." Ruby scoffed.

"Because I'm a beast and run around and chase bad guys who beat the shit out of me. It's give and take." Emma said as Ruby busted out in laughter at her high friend.

Arm in arm Ruby helped Emma start walking. She would never say anything but could feel the blonde leaning in to her for some support as they made their way out the exit. When they got into the elevator she couldn't help but smirk at the nurse who was clearly checking Emma out. Her friend had brought her duffle bag which had jeans in it but not an extra shirt leaving Emma just to stay in her wife beater. Her arms were toned and had a few tattoos on them. One was tribal that Ruby knew was to hide a scar she had received in the military. On her back shoulder you could see a tattered Australian flag she got while on R and R and the other side she had a scorpion representing her being a Scorpio. The only other tattoo she had was an inch above her left ankle. Another tribal looking band that she got while she was in Hawaii.

As the elevator dinged indicating that they had arrived, the nurse left and Emma and Ruby went to leave when Emma stopped in her tracks abruptly stopping Ruby as well. Ruby went to ask her what was wrong when Emma looked at her with a semi-frightened face and whispered, "It's the devil…"

Regina, Alex, and Olivia were about to get on the elevator when they saw the two. Regina glared at Emma when she heard what she said to her friend. "Hurry, make the elevator go back up before she sees us." Emma started to try to find the up button but couldn't find. "Damn… we're fixin to be shark bait."

Ruby was flabbergasted. She had no idea what was going on. She made Emma exit the elevator before the doors could close and she ended up hurting herself even further. Emma was trying hard to walk but was falling more and more into Ruby before Olivia went to go help her. They walked her over to one of the chairs so she could relax right quick.

"Benson! I missed you, bro." Emma said as she was helped down to the chair. She started whispering to her, "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you're walking around with an evil entity. Are y'all here to take the souls of children?"

Olivia smirked and looked at Ruby, "How much medicine is she on?"

Emma smiled, "a looooot. Oooh, Benson, look-" Emma lifted her shirt to show the detective her 'battle wound'. Little did she know that Regina was in the back admiring her shapely abs before grimacing at the bruise which covered most of her left side. "They're fractured and the doctor said I can't run about all willy nilly but I'll be back in a few days."

Olivia let out a light laugh and said, "We are here to check on the victim you saved earlier. I need to get her statement and the counselors wanted to be there and check to make sure she was ok and everything was done properly. You really did a great job there, Swan. Let me know if you need anything. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again soon."

"The only thing I need is my daggum sandwich. That's it. I'm not asking much, right? I just want to eat." Emma whined.

"That's all you ever want to do, Emma." Ruby said while chuckling. "We all know that you love to eat."

"Ha, that's what she said." Emma laughed at her own joke while Alex and Olivia smirked. You could almost hear Regina rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think we better get you home before you get in any more trouble," Ruby said while going to pick her best friend up. "Would you mind helping me to my car with her?" She asked while looking at Olivia.

"Sure, it'd be no problem. Maybe we should get a wheelchair?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Emma while turning to look at the two prosecutors, "Bye Ms. Cabot, bye Lucifer."

Olivia went and got the wheelchair and after minimal debate they got Emma in. Regina couldn't help the distaste she had for the stranger helping the officer. She didn't know why she felt that way but she did. It was like she could likin it to jealousy. _Psssh, I'm not jealous,_ she thought.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. I'm Ruby," she went to shake the ladies hands. "I assure you, Officer Swan here is in great hands and will good as new in no time."

Alex smiled and seemed quite friendly. Regina put on fake smile and Ruby could see why her best friend referred to her as the devil.

Two days had passed when Emma heard a knock at her door. Her English bulldog started barking like crazy. _What an amazing guard,_ she scoffed sarcastically. She had been bored out her mind for last few hours and was surprised she had a visitor. She knew it couldn't be Ruby, she was at the restaurant. She knew it couldn't be her partner, he was on the beat. Maybe it was her delivery food? But that would be record timing. She thought it could be her boss to come check on her and bring the paper work she needed to finish the reports due on the case.

She opened the door and who stood there? None other than the infamous Regina Mills, pissed off face and all. "Georgia! Attack!" she yelled at her bulldog who just walked up and gave Regina the cutest look that she could. Regina looked at the dog and started scratching her and Georgia wagged her tail. "Judas…" she said as she left her door open for Regina to come in.

Regina took in the blonde's apartment as she followed her into what she assumed was the living room. It looked like a sports museum. There were pictures of what she assumed were the blondes favorite teams and players. She noticed she had several with her and people in a military uniform. _I'll investigate that later._ She saw a little work out area in the corner and that all the furniture was black and dark. It was definitely a bachelor pad but it was clean and smelled good. Then she looked to the blonde. Her face was still quite bruised but her eye wasn't as swollen. Just colorful. She could tell she was still favoring her left side which no doubt still was giving her problems. She had on light grey Nike sweat pants and what seemed to be a black Georgia Bulldog shirt? "Officer Swan, did you name your dog after a college team?"

"Pretty clever, huh? And until today, she's never disappointed me." Looking over to Georgia she said, "You'll attack lightning and thunder but you won't protect me in my time of need? Your treat ration is fixin to be cut in half!"

"Good girl," Regina said with a smile. That was the first time Emma had ever seen her smile and it took her breath away. Regina noticed the way Emma looked at it her but ignored it. "Do you just open the door without knowing who it is?"

"I thought you were my food."

"You really do love eating, don't you dear?"

"It's my favorite," Emma said with a smirk. She could tell Regina was in a different mood than she had ever seen her before and couldn't help but to think it was a trap. A trap that she would willing allow herself to be entangled if she could see her smile again. "So, what brings you here? I can't imagine you coming to just check on my well-being which means this is probably work related."

"You're quite perceptive, Officer," Regina said sarcastically. "I brought some forms I need you to fill out. I know you are still in a bit of pain so I need you not to do them while you're under the influence of narcotics."

Emma rolled her eyes. Regina acted like she was some druggie who couldn't tell her left from her right. "Well, I can assure you I won't be. That's why I was waiting on my food. I can't take them until I've eaten and there's no food here. It's a viscous cycle, really."

"Your girlfriend didn't make sure there was food in the house before leaving you alone?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. This was a loaded question and Emma knew about it,

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend?" Emma said confused.

"Oh, I assumed you and Ruby were together by the way you were acting."

"Ha, she's not. She's my best friend. Basically like a sister to me. She even got me the number of my nurse and set me up on date with her."

"I see," Regina could feel her big green monster starting to show its ugly head again. "Well, Officer, just make sure these papers are done correctly and in a timely manner. You will be coming to my office where we will begin to prepare for your testimony. It is imperative that you are properly prepped so we can make this process go as smoothly as possible."

Emma could feel the shift in the prosecutor but didn't understand why it had happened. "Are you sure you don't want me to work with Ms. Cabot?"

"And why would I want that? Do you not think I am capable of prepping even the biggest of idiots to take the stand? You're a puppet, Officer. And you will do as I need to in this or there will be serious repercussions!" she snapped at Emma.

"What the fucking fuck? What is wrong with you? Have you eaten today?" Emma said trying to stay calm.

"What I do is none of your concern. You are insufferable and as soon as this trial is over I will wash my hands of you and this case. Have this done in 3 days" Regina said while gathering her stuff to leave.

"Aren't you a little slice of heaven?" Emma asked more to herself but heard Regina scoff as she slammed the door. Georgia looked at her confused at the commotion. Emma couldn't help but glare at her, "you're going to the pound."


	3. Chapter 3

_There was nothing but yelling. Yelling and anger. At this point, she had no idea what they were even arguing about. All Regina knew was she wouldn't relent and Emma would repent for her transgressions. But that's not what happened at all. She's not what caused her to lose control towards the blonde, but Regina tried to slap Emma across the face however the officer was too quick. She grabbed her by wrist and Regina's breath was lost when her back had met the wall. The pictures on the wall shook as she was slammed in to it again. Their faces were mere inches apart. Emma's eyes bore into Regina's as they shared the same air. Suddenly, something changed in Regina's eyes. The storm in Regina's eyes turned black. Emma's glanced down to red, plump lips and back to the eyes full of raw emotion._

 _Fuck it, Regina thought as she captured the lips in front of her. She had never experienced a kiss filled with so much intensity. All of Regina's senses were being assaulted simultaneously. Emma's cologne had never smelt so delicious. Her mouth had never been more enticing. Arousal immediately flooded her stomach when the blonde licked her bottom lip requesting entrance which she gladly allowed. The moan she heard Emma let was the sweetest sound she had ever heard and she was determined to hear it again._

 _Regina could feel Emma's thumbs push in the palm of her hands and slowly start to trace her thumbs down the center of her arms that were still pressed against the wall. As her hands became free, she grabbed the lapels of the blonde's shirt and brought her closer. Emma responded by immediately by gripping her hips and pushing her back against the wall. Emma lifted her up and Regina instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist. She could feel herself growing wetter as Emma began to lightly grind against her center. Her belt buckle was teasing her clit perfectly. Emma moved her lips down her jaw to her neck while nipping at her pulse point loving the sounds she was drawing out of the lawyer. Regina soon found her and untucking Emma's shirt so she could her nails down her back. She needed to feel Emma, to touch her, to claim her._

 _Emma's hand had slowly began to unbutton the brunette's blouse to expose the black lacy bra holding in the amble breast that she longed to taste. A guttural moan was released by the blonde when she was finally exposed and on full view for her. Emma's other hand slid up Regina's back to undo the bra and soon as it was off the blonde's teeth were scrapping and biting her nipples and then licking them softly to sooth them. Regina arched her back while the blonde's tongue caused a rush of pleasure to shoot straight to her core._

 _Regina's hands were in the blonde's hair, her fingers digging into her skull while her head was banging softly against the wall. She had never had angry sex before but she was thinking she was about to become a fan. There was so much passion, so much need, and it was the hottest sex she had ever had. Right now, all she wanted was release. She needed Emma to make her come. She wanted Emma's tongue licking her clit while her fingers were deep inside her. She didn't want to beg, but she would if she had to. She knew it would be worth it._

" _Emma…" she moaned feeling the blonde's mouth devouring her body. "Please…"_

" _Please what?" The blonde was in awe as she drank in the sounds of the sexy woman in front of her._

 _Regina pulled Emma back up to her and kissed her with feverish need. Regina started to kiss all over her while she ran her hands all over the blonde's body. She kissed back up to her ear where she softly sucked Emma's ear lobe and seductively whispered, "Fuck me…"_

 _That seemed to do the trick. Emma walked over to Regina's desk with her still wrapped around her waist. With one swift move, she cleared it of all belongings off the desk and laid Regina down on it. She pulled her skirt down and admired the sight in front of her. Emma ran her fingers up the damp lace to feel how wet she was. The moan they both let out only amplified the tension between them. She slowly took off Regina's panties while getting on her knees. Her mouth was beginning to water at the sight in front of her. Emma eyed Regina as though she were the first thing she were to eat in a month. The look in her eyes only turned her on more._

 _The anticipation was killing Regina. She slipped her hand between her legs and let her fingers gingerly see how wet she was. Looking Emma straight in her eyes she brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted herself. In that moment, she saw Emma's eye go black with pure lust. With no preamble the blonde instantly latches on her to her clit. Emma takes Regina's left leg and throws it over her shoulder to get better access. Emma relished in how wet she had made the brunette and how amazingly good she tasted._

 _Regina started thrusting against her face knowing that her release was starting to build and she was so very near. "Emma, please, I want you inside me."_

 _Emma complied without hesitation. She slipped two fingers inside the brunette and started to slowly fuck her. Regina could feel herself getting tighter and tighter as the blonde increased her speed. She could feel the blonde start to twist her fingers and use the come hither motion that she knew would throw her over the edge. Emma's lips were still sucking roughly on her clit while she begin to fuck her roughly. She threw her head back while grabbing the blonde's head with one hand and pinching her own nipples with her other._

" _Oh my god, Emma. Oh my god. Emma, I'm gonna come" she screamed, "Emma, im going to"_

 _BEEP_ _!_ _BEEP_ _!_ _BEEP_ _!_ _BEEP_ _!_ _BEEP_ _!_

 _What the hell?_ Regina thought as she woke up. Was she just dreaming about the most annoying person she had ever met? The wetness between her thighs had been all the evidence she needed. Her throbbing clit let her know that it was going to be a long day if she didn't fix this little problem in the shower before she started work. Of course the alarm would ruin the best part. But why would she dream of the blonde? They hated each other. Didn't they?

There was a light knock at her door. Regina looked up from her work to see Officer Swan requesting permission to enter her office. She was wearing light grey work pants with a black long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was tight enough to show off she built physic. Her muscles were clearly well defined under her shirt and it didn't look like there was an ounce of fat on her. She still had her aviators on her face [probably to mask her black eye] and her officer's badge was hanging from belt. Regina's eyes turned black as she remember the dream but quickly tried to recover.

"Officer Swan, what can I do for you?" Emma stood leaning at the door with her arms crossed. There was a confidence about her that Regina hadn't noticed before. _Probably because she was high,_ she thought.

"Well, my dead line was fixin to be up and not wanting to deal with your repercussions, I decided to bring those forms you requested. So here you go." She said still not taking off her glasses and dropping the folder on the desk.

"Well, that's probably the smartest thing you've done lately" Regina sarcastically stated with no more recollection of the dream. "I actually have about an hour of free time right now so are you free to start prepping for trial or do we need to make a future appointment?"

Emma looked at her watch, _I still have about 2 hours before the game starts._ "Yeah, let's go ahead and get it over with. The quicker we get it done the better, right?"

"This won't be a onetime thing, Officer. We will go over your testimony several times to have you ready if you should have to testify when trial starts in ten days. I guarantee the defense will call you to the stand, especially with the defendant crying police brutality."

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Emma asked sitting down in the chair across from Regina. "I did my job properly, Regina. And other than him sucker punching me I wouldn't have done anything differently."

Something about the way Emma said her name had her smiling a little bit. It was the first time Emma had called her by her name and not some devil reference. "I'm aware of that, Officer Swan. I investigated your actions extensively, however, as I'm sure you're aware police brutality is an extremely hot topic right now and I need you to know that you did, in fact, look above reproach. I looked at your jacket and it was flawless. Your military record was part of that and I needed to look at that to make sure that the defense had nothing to use against you that could cause a convoluted mistrial."

"YOU LOOKED AT MY FUCKIN MILITARY FILE WITHOUT MY FUCKIN PERMISSION?! Are you even allowed to do that? Isn't that against some privacy policy? You had absolutely no right to do that without fuckin askin me!" Emma got up yelling.

"Officer Swan!" Regina tried to regain control of the situation while raising her perfectly arched eyeborw, "All I did was look to see what your type of discharged you received when you were exiting the military. However, now I am quite curious to what this whole outburst is about."

"Fuck you, counselor," Emma said as she stormed out.

 _Well, that went swimmingly,_ Regina thought.

The next 8 days were the longest of Emma's life. She went to trial prep with the intention of being extremely professional. Regina would greet her with a politician's smile and Emma would answer every question as briefly as possible but Emma couldn't keep it together. She started asking Benson or even Alex to escort her so she wouldn't be alone and Regina wouldn't report her insubordination to her commander, again.

Benson came with her a couple of times but mostly ended up talking to Alex in the corner while telling Emma to concentrate on the questions. Emma decided to go ahead and write down the prep questions and write an answer that Regina approved of that way she could memorize it with as little contact with Regina as possible. _How dare she look at my military records without my permission? And then mock me after? Who the hell did she think she was? Next time, I'm going to kiss that coy little smile off her face…_ Emma stopped writing as her eyes widened w the thought she had just had. _WTF, mate?_ Emma knew that the brunette was universally attractive but the whole _Queen of Darkness_ title kind deluded how incredibly sexy she was. _Only someone whose nickname was Baal could get away with those impossible tight skirts and tho_ se _beautifully revealing shirts._ Emma had to get away and claimed that she needed to take her medicine so that she was fine for court the next day.

True to Regina's word, Emma was indeed called to the stand. She dressed professionally in a gray suit and light blue button up. She was told not to cover her black eye with make up so that the jury would be more likely to side with her.

The defense attorney, Zelena Oz, asked Emma to recall the details of what happened the day Mr. Blackburn was apprehended. She was well versed in this area since Regina her made her go over the same question 97 times.

"Can you tell me then, Officer Swan, if this was all by the book why Mr. Blackburn ended up with a broken ankle?" She asked smugly in pious English accent.

"He clearly didn't eat his Wheaties that morning." Emma said cheekily. She could hear the jury sniggering and saw Regina roll her eyes and Alex hold back a smile.

"Order! Order in the court! Officer Swan, you will answer the counselors properly. If I wanted to watch Amy Schumer, I'd go to her show." The judge admonished.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Same question," Zelena asked.

"As I stated before counselor, during pursuit he turn around and sucker punched me in the face…"

"And I'll do it again, bitch. You broke my leg."

"You hit like a girl." Emma said back calmly "So it's fine."

"ORDER! ORDER! One more time, Officer, and I'll hold you in contempt."

"Sorry."

Zelena was smiling at this point. "Shall we try again?"

"The defendant, who hits like a girl, sucker punched me and when I recovered I tackled in him in what may be considered hostile weather conditions. It was raining profusely and the ground was beyond slippery. There was no brutality and I wouldn't have had to tackled him had he no ran and avoided arrest."

Zelena knew she had nowhere to go with this line of questioning so she ended the dialogue, "No further questions, Your Honor."

"You're excused, Officer Swan." Emma got up and started towards the exit while Regina stared daggers into her. Benson got up and followed her out of the court room in to the main foyer.

"Mills is going to kill you if she loses this case." Benson said to Emma.

"She aint gonna lose. As much as I dislike her, she is a great prosecutor and there's more than enough evidence to put this douche bag away. Let me know when the verdict is being read and I'll come back. I need to get a sandwich or something." Emma said as she began to walk away hearing Benson starting to laugh.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked the jury foreman.

"Yes, your honor."

"What say you?" Emma stood in the back with Benson anxiously awaiting the jury's verdict. She didn't care what she would have to deal with, with Regina but she wanted justice for the victims.

"On the first four accounts of rape of a minor, we find the defendant guilty. On the account, of kidnapping a minor, we find the defendant guilty. On the account of 1st degree rape against Jennifer Ward, we find the defendant guilty." That was all Emma heard before she was being pulled into a hug by the victim, Jennifer. Jennifer hadn't met her before the trial started and she couldn't wait to thank her. Regina turned around to see Jennifer crying on Emma's shoulder and thanking her for saving her life.

While packing up her brief case, Regina heard a shaky voice from behind her, "Mrs. Mills?"

Regina turned around looking at relieved looking Jennifer, "Yes, dear?" she asked softly. There was emotion clearly written all over her face.

"Emma told me that you're the one that I should be thanking. That even though she was the one who stopped him from hurting me and getting away that you're the real hero in this and that you did all the work to make sure he was sent away." She said pulling Regina into a hug.

Regina was astonished. _Emma said that? But why? Doesn't she hate me? I'll have to talk to her about this._ "I was just doing my job, dear."

"She said you would say that. She said you would act hard but you were about as scary as koala bear."

"Did she now?" Regina smirked.

"Ha ha, yes, she did. And she said that she was going to get Firehouse since she couldn't get any earlier so I should come say thank you before you left to go back to purgatory?" she said sounded confused.

 _There it is,_ "Yes, well Officer Swan sometimes mixes up words that are more than one syllable. But you are more than welcome, dear. If there's anything else you need please don't hesitate to call my office."

"Yeah, sure, ok." Jennifer turned around and left. Regina pulled out her phone to google where the closet Firehouse was and gathered her stuff and made her way there.

Regina walked into Firehouse like she owned the place. Her eyes searched for Emma until she saw her in the back watching what looked like soccer but Regina didn't know nor did she care. She was on a mission and dammit she had a point she was going to make.

"Hello, dear," Emma looked up completely shocked with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you said to our victim. It was actually almost nice of you. But next time do please keep the euphemism of me being the devil to a minimum." Regina got close to Emma's ear and whispered, "You know what they say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Regina stood back up to see a blush start to spread over Emma's face. Regina wiped the BBQ sauce that was left on the side of her mouth with her finger and sucked it off while looking a stunned Emma in the eye, "Delicious." Regina turn around not waiting for a response and walked one.

 _Well, she won that round,_ Emma thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Slow down there, Rocky," Ruby panted while struggling to keep up Emma on their current beach run. It had been 6 weeks since trial and the incident at Firehouse and Emma had returned back to all her normal activities, including, dragging Ruby to the beach for impromptu run.

"Ruby! The detectives test is in three weeks! I have to do better than everyone in the physical tests because you know I'm not as smart as most of them and I don't have the same time they all have. The only reason I got nominated was because of the Blackburn case! Now come on before me and Justin Timberlake leave you and you ain't like my mirror anymore!" Emma yelled before returning to running and singing 'Mirrors' at the top of her lungs.

Ruby scoffed, "Like you could ever leave me…" And Emma was gone leaving Ruby alone, _douche bag._ Ruby wasn't sure what Emma was so worried about. She was one of the most knowledgeable people she knew. Emma had a range of knowledge from random science facts to statistics of sports players who were retired before she was born to the ten top reasons "Douche Bag Donald", as she nick named him, shouldn't be in office. Ruby tried to stay away from those topics because the worst thing you could talk about with a passionate person is sports and politics. Emma was also diverse in language; she knew sign language and could understand quite a bit of French and Spanish although she didn't speak it as well as she translated it. With all these sub-points on her intellectual resume Ruby couldn't understand why she was so insecure with her intelligence.

When their 3 mile run had finally came to an end Ruby took off her shoes and started to lay in the sand. "Ruby! Get up! You're going to get sand in my truck and you're going to have to clean it out. I won't have time, I have to meet Benson in 2 hours."

"Chill, let's just swim a bit and I'll take your truck to get cleaned while you're with Detective Hottie."

"You better not let Cabot here that. I'm pretty sure she would trump some charges on a parking ticket to make sure there was no competition for the attention of Benson. You know how crazy those lawyers are."

"Speaking of crazy lawyers- when are you going to see ADA El Diablo again?" Emma had confided in her best friend about what had happened while she was eating. She asked Ruby whether she thought she was boldly flirting with her or just trying to get under her skin. Although Emma wouldn't admit, Ruby could tell that the brunette was starting to get to her.

"I'm not sure. Now that the trial is over there really is no reason to see her. Professionally, anyway."

"Maybe she just needs to get some to calm down?"

"RUBY!"

"What? Just sayin. You can always tell when a person is wound up. Just like you, you are the nicest, calmest person I know unleeeesssss you haven't eaten or you're not having sex. Even though I can't tell which one I'd rather deal with: snackless Emma or fuckless Emma."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," Ruby got up and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, first one to the water gets to pick where we eat and tomorrow's cardio." Ruby challenged and took off running.

"CHEATER!" Emma screamed as she took off to try to beat her friend. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful which meant she would be eating rabbit food and tomorrow's cardio would be dancing. Not Zumba, but ballet dancing to top 40 hits. _Out fucking standing…._

After eating some fancy food meant to be eaten by woodland creatures, they went to Emma's apartment so she could shower and change to go meet Benson. She got dressed in casual clothes since this was an informal meeting and she assumed it would only be the two of them. She chose her baby blue Nike polo that brought out her eyes, _maybe I'll meet my future X- wife today_ she thought, and dark blue jeans. Her eyes were burning from the salt water of the ocean so she decided to forgo the contacts and grabbed her black rimmed glasses. _I look like such a nerd._

Grabbing her badge just in case and her Nike black camo back pack with all her testing materials in it, she called to Ruby who was playing with Georgia, that she was ready to go.

"Aww, don't you look like a cute little school kid. Did mommy pack your lunch?" Ruby mocked.

"Bite me. Also, hand me my Monster and a banana, please."

"You'd like it too much," Ruby laughed.

"Shut. Up. Now, come on. I have to be back by 7. NFL preseason starts tonight and I aint fixin to be late because you wanna try to be funny."

"So touchy." She said as pushed Emma and handed her drink and snack.

Emma pulled up the station and parked her truck. Ruby went to get in to the driver's seat as Emma was giving her instructions on how to clean her baby. "Now, don't wax Maximus. Just wash him, vacuum, and clean the seats"

"That's such a weird name for your truck." Ruby laughed.

"Pipe down. This truck is a gladiator and will be named after one." Emma justified.

"Whatever, just go get ready for your test. I'll be here at 6. And tell Detective Hottie if she has any other hot lady cop friends that I would be more than happy to meet them" Ruby said giving her most seductive smile.

"I'll be sure to do that," Emma said smiling and shutting the door and turning to walk in the station.

Walking in the first thing she noticed was that it was quiet. She looked around and saw mostly empty desks. She walked closer to where the interrogation room was and saw three other people standing behind the two way mirror. She recognized Amanda Rawlings and Fin but there was a red head that she didn't. Emma assumed she was a lawyer because of the way she was dress. She was wearing a black suit and black high heels. Her skirt was just above her knee and the white shirt she had on was just a little teasing. She was absolutely stunning. _Hello, future X-Wife…_ Emma just stared at her and thought to herself, _I've really got to pass this exam._

Emma walked over to Amanda, tapped her elbow, and whispered her hello. Amanda was another gorgeous detective with blonde hair and a small frame although she was much shorter than Emma. _I bet Ruby would like her._ She was a little confused when she saw Emma but remembered she was there to meet Benson. The two got along well, both being from the south and finding the little comforts in each other that New York didn't offer.

"Hey Swan, what are you up to? Here to study with the Sarg? Oh, this is Casey Novak. She is going to be SVU's next ADA after Mills leaves." Amanda asked.

"Oh ya? I didn't know she was leaving. How heartbreaking," she said sarcastically. She shook Casey's hand and looked her eyes, "it's nice to meet you."

"You too. And ADA Mills isn't leaving SVU. She will be in charge of Alex and me. Lead ADA if you will." Emma acted dejectedly hearing the news but was actually quite relieved.

She looked through the glass and saw Benson and the two prosecutors talking to what she assumed was a suspect. Benson's partner, Detective Stabler, was pacing behind them with his arms crossed. He did not look like a happy guy, but then again, he rarely did. Benson was doing most of the talking while the two lawyers were writing. The guy across from them had a defense attorney next to him. She recognized him- Robert Gold. He was well known for his three thousand dollar suits and defending the scum of the earth, namely the rich scum of the earth.

"So, you didn't know she was 14 or you didn't know she was undercover?" Benson inquired.

"Both, obviously." The suspect said before his attorney interrupted him.

"My client was deceived by your feckless undercover agent. These spurious charges of 'attempted rape'" Gold used air quotes, "are erroneous."

"Erroneous?" ADA Mills questioned while she picked up a piece of paper and began to read, " _Hey baby, just come over. Don't tell your parents. I'll order you an Uber and we can have some adult fun. I'll make you feel like the beautiful woman you really are_. Mr. Ellis then offered the undercover agent whom he thought was a minor alcohol, and illicit street drugs. Unfortunately Mr. Gold, your client has more than enough evidence against him to put him away for at least 25 to 50 years, easily." Looking at the suspect she continues, "Mr. Ellis, I assure you if we take this to trial I will win and I will seek the maximum penalty. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what happens to pedophiles in prison."

"Enough! What are you offering?" Mr. Gold said annoyingly.

"Plead guilty and a full allocation in court and I'll agree to 20 years." Regina said to Gold. Turning back to the suspect, "comply and we will try to the best of our ability to make sure you're not known for what you are and you're not put in gen pop. Refuse, and well, your fate will most likely lay in the hands of 12 mothers and fathers who want to protect the streets from disgusting people like you."

"I need time to confer with my client." Gold said looking at this client who held nothing but fear in his eyes. That look was what Regina lived for. She smelled victory already.

"Of course, but this deal expires at the end of the day." Regina gathered her stuff and she exited the room followed by the three other people.

Emma didn't think she could possibly be turned on anymore by watching Regina. She wasn't a fan of her bitchiness when it was directed towards her but when she saw it being used to turn a suspect into a pile of mush, she loved it. She wasn't sure what had happened in the last 10 minutes but all of a sudden she was captivated by Regina Mills. There was something regal about her and Emma wanted to explore this new side she had just discovered. She stared at her as she walked out not even noticing that Regina had completely checked her out as she left.

"Swan? Swan? SWAN!" Benson tried to grab Emma's attention that was clearly elsewhere.

Emma turned to her and finally realized she was being summoned "Huh? What? What's happening?" Benson looked to Cabot with a knowing smile.

"Are you ready to get on with it? Did you bring your stuff?"

"Uhh, y-yea. I did. It's all in my back pack." Emma stammered.

"Ok," Benson laughed, "Go sit at my desk and I'll be there in a minute and we will head to the court house library." Emma nodded.

"Someone's got a little crush," Alex giggled.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know that look," she winked at Alex and turned to leave before turning around one last time, "wanna have dinner with me tonight?" she asked softly.

"Of course."

Emma walked out to the main part of the stationed where Benson's desk was located. When Emma looked up she noticed Regina Mills sitting on the desk she was meant to be meeting Benson at. There was an air of confidence about her as she sat there with her legs crossed looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Counselor," Emma greeted with a head nod, "great job in there. You're quite impressive when you are using your high bitchocity level for good instead of evil."

"Well, how fortunate for me that I earn the approval of the almighty Officer Swan. Why are you here? Clearly, it's not to work." She stated while running her eyes up and down Emma's appearance. "Don't you have some sensitivity training you should be attending so you learn how to properly apprehend suspects?"

"Doesn't start until three."

"How fortunate for the citizens of the city of New York."

"Swan, are you about ready?" Benson came up just in time. She could see Emma's wheels turning and knew that if she didn't intervene that she might, but probably not, just might say something she regretted.

"Ya, just waiting on you. And admiring the way y'all made the perp and his grimy lawyer make a deal with devil. Admirable." Emma readjusted her backpack after smirking and started walking towards the exit.

"You need to learn to be nice!" Benson laughed as she looked at the attorney perched on her desk. "Are you waiting for Alex or did you need something from me?"

"Oh, no dear. I just thought I'd give you a minute alone before I make her go out with me tonight. I need a drink after everything that has happened this week. Did you two have plans?"

"Well, I'm about to go help Swan study and then Alex and I were going to eat but I'll make you a deal? I'll tell Alex we are going to go with you if you let me bring Swan. She's been working so hard on trying to get ready for the detectives exam and I know she could use a breather."

"She is taking the exam? Has she been an officer long enough?"

"Well, the case you prosecuted really helped her chances. She's one of the smartest people I've ever met, she just doesn't know it. She will pass the physical part with flying colors so I have no doubt she will pass. I'm going to eventually request that she be transferred here if she passes. With Fin about to retire, Amanda will need a new partner and Swan is good police."

Regina looked as though she was debating whether or not to declare war. Like the decision she was thinking about was so important. Finally, she let out a huge sigh. "Fine, you may extend an invitation to her. But she better not be an ass or I'll be tempted to set her on fire" she conceded. Regina jumped off the desk and gave Benson the instructions of where to meet and at what time before leaving. Regina started shaking her head as she got in her car to leave, t _his should be interesting_.

"So Swan, are you hungry?" Benson asked already knowing the answer. They had worked on this for two hours and Benson was convinced that Emma had it down.

"Always," Emma answered.

"Ha, I figured. I'm meeting Alex for dinner and drinks and we want you to come."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on yall's private time and the NFL kicks off tonight."

"Yes, I'm sure. She wanted me to invite you, and it's a bar and grill so I'm sure they will be showing it. Who's your team?"

"The Pats," Emma said with a knowing smile.

"You know, I'm a huge Giants fan, right? Alex is from Boston so she always goes for the cheaters, I mean Patriots. Usually, Regina sides with me against Alex because she's a Giants fan, too."

"Shocker…"

"Hey, be nice. You two just started off on the wrong foot. Mostly because it was in heat of the moment. She's actually quite nice once you get to know her. Loyal to a fault. I think she may secretly like you."

"Pssh, you're insane. She hates me. And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual." Emma said not so sure. She had to change the subject quickly, "So are there wings at this place? They sound awesome right now."

Benson laughed and put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "I'm sure there are. Now come on before we miss kick off. Besides, you know you're not going to see Tom Brady for a few more weeks so it's ok if we miss some."

"It do you well to pipe down right about now before I get your girlfriend to go up there and take justice in to her own hands. You know that whole case was crap."

"HA! I think I'm going to like watching games with you. Most Sundays I have a few of the prosecutors and other detectives over for the games and cookouts or drinks. You're more than welcomed to come."

"Aww, are you asking me out on a football date?"

"Come off it, Swan," Benson laughed and pushed Emma.

"Alright, let's go."

Walking in the restaurant with Benson, the first thing she noticed were all the televisions around the place. A different game on each one. She felt her heart beat start to speed up with excitement. The smell of the food was almost orgasmic. _Have I died and gone to heaven?_

Not really paying attention to her surroundings, Emma didn't notice the other people of her party. She was looking at each television for the Patriots game. And then she heard it.

"Emma Swan," the velvety voice said drawing her out of her euphoric state. _Nope, not heaven. I've been tricked in to freely walking in to Hell._

Emma looked at Benson like she had been hoodwinked. All Benson did was smile and wink. "Regina, how are you?" she asked politely.

Regina took another sip of her drink. "I'm very well, thank you. Shall we?"

"Can we please sit in front of one of the televisions with the Patriots game?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex was so stoked that she had a fellow Patriots fan with her that she looped her arm in Emma's and went to find the game and a nearby table.

"You didn't tell her I'd be here, did you?" Regina asked Benson.

"Nah, now come on before she steals my girlfriend and I have to kill her."

"Alex loves you, you know that would never happen."

Benson winked at Regina, "I know. But if I kill Swan we won't be able to double date. "

"You're an idiot." She smiled at Benson.

Emma let Regina slide in on her side while Benson took her seat next to Alex. Alex then intertwined their hands and whispered something in to Benson's ear.

"Secrets don't make friends," Regina mocked.

Emma then spoke, "Not to sound like a spoil sport, but isn't this a little indecorous? I'm obviously the lowest ranked one here and just want to make sure I'm not fixin to get chewed out tomorrow for eating with two ADAs."

Benson laughed and Regina looked at her like she was crazy before she said, "Looks whose vocabulary is getting bigger?"

Benson stepped in, "No, we will just consider this a celebratory dinner since the girls won the case and you were the key witness."

"I really did like your testimony by the way," Alex smirked. "Telling the defendant he hits like a girl and should have ate his Wheaties? Ha, classic."

"I was literally contemplating your death." Regina dead panned and took another sip of her drink.

The waitress came by and took their orders. Alex and Regina both ordered grilled chicken salad both refilling their scotches, Benson opted for a cheeseburger and fries with a Bud Light and Emma ordered her 20 wings and a large of fries with a large coke. Regina stared at Emma with wide eyes as she ordered.

"How do you stay so skinny eating like a teenage boy?"

"I work out nearly every day and I play on adult soccer team," she smiled proudly.

"You play on a team? Oh, my gosh, you are a teenage boy." Regina scoffed.

"You come see me play and tell me that at the end of the game."

Benson and Alex just watched them and smiled at each other. They had been secretly trying to get the two to spend more time together knowing that they were perfect for each other. The only hard part was actually getting them to be in the same room without wanting to kill each other. Once their food arrived the conversation had dialed down and Emma's eye were stuck on the tele watching the game. Regina could tell when she would start to get excited over the game and thought it was absolutely adorable. _Uh, adorable? Where did that come from?_ She looked up and Emma again had sauce on her face, again, so she took her napkin and wiped it off.

"Uh, thanks," she stammered.

"You eat like a child." Regina laughed. "So, I hear you're preparing for your detectives test? Do you think you're ready?"

"No, not yet. I hope I will be by the time of the test though. I think I'm ready for the physical part but not the written exam? Are you excited about your promotion?"

"How do you know?" Regina asked.

"I met Casey Novak. She was really sweet. Seemed to know what she was up." Regina felt her little green monster starting to show itself. Benson and Alex picked it up on quickly.

"Is that why didn't drink with us tonight?" Alex asked.

"No, I just don't drink often. When I do it's usually special occasions or a big game. Drinking affects my workouts and I don't want it to mess with my games. I'm kind of an important part of the team and don't want to let them down," Emma said. Regina awed clearly affected by her drink and Emma couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What position do you play? When's your next game?" Alex asked excitingly.

"I'm a striker and my next game is on Saturday. Yall wanna come? Benson you can wear a cheerleading out and maybe use some palm palms." Emma winked and they all of them busted out in laughter.

"Don't give Alex any new ideas," Regina whispered as she softly grabbed Emma's arm and they all started laughing again.

"Well, I think I better get Alex home. She's got to work early in the morning. Regina, can you give Emma a ride to her truck? We rode here together and I forgot about it until just now." Benson asked.

"Yes, of course."

Benson and Alex got up to leave after saying their good byes and saying they would be attending Emma's game on Saturday morning. Regina looked at Emma, "Do you want to have another drink and finish the game or do you want to go?"

Emma smiled suggestively, "Well, Counselor, it's really your call. I'm off tomorrow but just so you know, you will not be driving home. I will either drive your car or we will get a taxi and I will make sure you get home but you, _dear_ , are not driving. So, order another drink if you want."

Regina smiled seductively, "What if I order you some dessert? Will you let me drive then?"

"Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law, prosecutor?" Emma asked flirting back. She knew not to let it go too far since Regina had been drinking but what harm could a little harmless flirting cause?

"Absolutely not," she acted scandalized, "and if I were to try to bribe someone, it wouldn't with strawberry cheesecake."

"Well, you obviously don't know the way to my heart." Emma laughed. "So do you want to order another drink or she I just close the tab?"

"Well, it would be completely irresponsible of me to order another drink since I have to work tomorrow so I suppose it'd be best to probably leave."

"Ok, stay here. I'll be right back." Emma left and went up to the bar and paid for both their tabs. She felt like this may be the only opportunity she has to do something nice for the brunette and took full advantage of it. When Emma returned to the table, she offered a hand to Regina to help her out of the booth which she gladly took.

"I have to go pay my tab before I can leave."

"It's fine; I already took care of it," Emma said smiling.

"You didn't have to do that, Emma." Hearing her name leave the brunette's lip was more than enough thanks.

"I did, now if you'd please hand other your keys or let me know where you live so I can call us a cab, we could go ahead and bounce."

After what seemed forever, Regina relented and handed Emma her keys. Emma offered to loop her arm with hers and after Regina told her where she parked she walked her to her car. She opened the passenger door and helped Regina get in and made sure she was buckled. When Emma started walking around to the driver's side, Regina thought about how no one had ever opened a car door for her like that before or made she was secure in her seat. Emma made her feel safe and wanted. She didn't have a lot of people in her life and perhaps Emma was she wanted.

Emma got in and turned the key to turn the car on. As soon as the radio came on, P!nk started blasting through the radio and Emma looked at Regina and smiled. "Not uh, this isn't your music! Where's the real music you listen to?"

Regina laughed, "What were you expecting? Celine Dion and Josh Groban?"

"For your information, Celine is the best singer in the world and probably my favorite singer. Also, one of my biggest secrets is that I love her. So, don't tell anyone or you know what will happen. But no, I kind of expected you to like classical or more opera type music."

Regina had the biggest grin on her face, "You like Celine Dion? Like for real? And you want me to keep it a secret? I don't know if I'll be able to keep that one to myself, Swan."

Emma chuckled a bit, "Ok goofball, where do you live?"

"About two blocks north of where you are."

"Awesome, ok we got about a 45 min drive so get comfortable. Hopefully, the traffic isn't that bad for a Thursday night." Regina nodded and started doing something on her phone.

About 5 minutes later, Regina lays her hand on Emma's and smiles, "I have a surprise for you, Emma…" she says softly.

"Oh yeah? What?

 _There were nights when the wind was so coooold…_

Emma started laughing, really laughing and Regina found that loved the sound. "THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE BY HER!" Emma said excitedly. Then Emma starting singing it. Like actually singing and she sounded amazing. She sounded like Faith Hill with her country twang singing Celine Dion and Regina loved every second of it.

 _There were things we'd never do again but then they always seemed_

 _There were nights of endless pleasure and was more than all your lousy love…_

Emma grabbed Regina's and intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath before finishing…

 _Baby, Baby, Baby if you touch me like this and you hold me like that…_

In that moment, Regina knew that she was started to develop feeling for the officer. This big goofy, short tempered, strong, athletic sports guru, who did everything to get under her skin but made her feel so alive at the same time. The smile never left her face as Emma continued to sing the song. They both started laughing as the song came to an end. Regina never let go of Emma's hand as she continued to play DJ.

They pulled up to Regina's garage and she parked the car. Emma got out and ran over to open her and helped Regina out of the car. When she stood and they were face to face. It was the most intimate they had been. Their faces were so close and she whispered a soft thank you.

"I'm going to walk you to your door and then I'm going to walk home. I want to make sure you will be ok."

"Emma, I assure you I will be fine. Please, let me call you a cab. You shouldn't be walking alone this late."

"You know I'm a cop right? Like that automatically makes me a badass. And I'm walking you to your door."

"Didn't you just get beat up a month ago?"

"Rude."

Regina laughed and looped their arms and headed towards the elevator. When they got in their Emma acted like an English door, "Where to miss?"

"7th you idiot." Emma hit the 7 button and they rode in silence up to the seventh floor. When the door dinged, they stepped out and walked three doors down. Regina got out her keys and turned to look at Emma and put her hand on her neck, "Do you want to come in?"

"I can't," Regina retracted her hand and nodded dejectedly. "No, no. I want to. I want to so badly. You have no idea but you've been drinking and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Emma, I'm far from drunk."

"I know, but here's the thing. I actually, really like you," she stammered "and I don't only want to sleep with you- not to be presumptuous but just in case- because I do. I've been thinking about ever since I saw you in the interrogation room and even more when you were on that desk, and if truth be told, probably since that day you walked in after just got the crap beat out of me. I want you to know that I like you for your mind and your personality, not just your body. I want to show you that I respect you."

The honesty in Emma's eyes melted her heart. She grabbed Emma by the neck and kissed her sweetly hopefully conveying that she felt the same way. When she pulled away Emma looked into her eyes smiling and whispered on her lips, "Then I suggest you ask me out on a date, Emma."

"Will you have dinner with tomorrow night?"

Regina smiled, "I'll think about it…" She kissed Emma one more time before opening the door leaving a smiling Emma behind.

AN: i dont any rights to these songs or any characters


	5. Chapter 5

"Ruby! Please! I have a soccer game tomorrow and I'm hopefully having dinner with Regina tonight," Emma whined. "Don't make me do this!"

"Oh, boo hoo Swan. You lost the race and the bet and now you will dance with me."

"But you cheated which should make the deal null and void."

"Not uh. Now, grab the iPod dock. I already chose the three songs I want to practice."

Emma told Ruby everything that happened with Regina yesterday, from the shameless flirting, to her serenading Regina with Celine Dion to most amazingly sweet first kiss they had shared before Regina left her hanging about the date. Ruby had started throwing ideas for Emma to woo her lawyer but she had rejected most of them.

 _"What about dancing?"_

 _"No."_

 _"A fancy restaurant?"_

 _"Too cliché."_

 _"A walk on the beach?"_

 _"RUBY!_ _Don't worry about it, I got this."_

Emma knew she just had to survive one song and then she could distract Ruby before she had to shower and leave for work. Ruby trained in ballet for years, and therefore, Emma too had "trained". Really, she was just a glorified testing dummy for Ruby's newest choreography ideas since she was strong enough for the physical demands of ballet and had enough rhythm to perform without looking like a fish out of water.

"Ok, so the first song I want us to do, is 'Elastic Heart' by Sia. I know we've done this one over and over again, but I think this is the one I want to use at try outs and I feel like we tell the best story with this song." Ruby explained. Ruby had been in an abusive relationship before Emma pulled her out of it and used this song and dance routine to help her cope. Emma knew this type of vice was much better than most out there so she gladly obliged.

"Rubes, we've done this one a thousand times. You got it. Don't you want to try a new one?"

"Then let's make it a thousand and one, super soldier." She walked over to the dock and started the music. Luckily, being at the gym this early had benefits like nobody else using the Zumba room so it was free for their use. There were mirrors all over the room so they could watch their moves and make sure they were technical enough to be considered proper. There were two entrances so people could see that the room was occupied and not disturb them.

Once the music began, they started moving together telling the story of a girl that was over being a victim. The narrative was conveyed through graceful and energized movements. The chorus of the song was brought through by the rigorous lifts where Emma pinned Ruby against the wall. The chorus was meant to show a fight between the two women. At the end of the chorus, Ruby extended her arm at Emma's throat and caused her to stumble back. Emma fell down sharply and crawled backwards hearing ' _But you wont see me fall apart, 'Cause I've got thick skin and elastic heart._

At the beginning of the next line, Ruby crawled chasing Emma backwards showing that she was no longer under her control. All the symbolism was thought out by Ruby and the fundamentals of the dance were not lost with the mixture of modern dance molded together. The choreography ended with technical jumps and leaping steps where Ruby fell into Emma's arms. Emma caught her and twirled her around. Ruby took control and put Emma on the ground where she straddled her and the song ended.

Without realizing it, they had gained an audience. They both smiled and started giggling hearing the other people in the gym applaud their efforts. However, one face that saw the whole thing was no longer in crowd. She had left in tears and feeling foolish and deceived.

"Thank you, thank you," Ruby bowed and Emma laughed. They left the room and hit the showers where Emma got ready for work.

"Let me know how tonight goes. Oooh, and don't put out on the first date."

"Ha, shut up. I'm not that easy."

"If she showed up with some type of sweets, I'd bet you'd be whistling a different tune."

"You right, but she doesn't know that. Are you picking up Georgia in the morning before the game?"

"Yes officer, I'll be there at 8 sharp." Ruby saluted and started to walk away.

"Don't be late!" Emma laughed and headed towards her truck to get to the station. She had a grand idea and needed to hurry up and get to the store to get her fruit and Monsters so she would be a few minutes early to work.

Regina walked in to the office that morning in a horribly foul mood. More foul than normal. She had seen the dance that Emma and Ruby were doing and felt betrayed. _How dare she lie to me_! _Friends don't dance like that_! _There was no way she wasn't fucking Ruby_! _Who the fuck did this cop think she was? And then she had the audacity to ask me out? And give me some little speech to make me put my walls downs and kiss her? Fuck her, fuck her date, and fuck seeing her dumbass anymore,_ Regina thought bitterly.

There was a knock at the door that drew from her thoughts. Alex Cabot was standing there smiling smug as hell with two coffees in her hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Regina hissed.

"Whoa! Did things not end well with Officer Swan last night? From where Olivia and I were sitting, it looked like you two were quite cozy."

"Well, maybe you should mind your own damn business." Alex had seen Regina like this before. She lashed out at the nearest person to her and by now she knew not to take it personally. She walked over to her desk and set the coffee she had bought for her on her desk and sat down in the chair across from her.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Alex asked. But Regina didn't get to answer. There was another knock at the door and both looked to see who it was.

"I have a delivery for a Regina Mills?" The delivery man said

"That's me." Regina said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples expecting a document for an upcoming trial. But to her surprise, the delivery man walked over and set down a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses, a fruit edible arrangements basket and a koala teddy bear holding a small heart shaped box of chocolates. Regina's eyes had gone wide and Alex was smirking. She signed the tablet for the delivery man and went to look at the note attached.

"This bitch…" Regina whispered as she read the note.

"Uh, what's it say?" Alex asked quite confused.

" _I wanted you to start your day with a smile since I ended my night not being able to stop smiling. The flowers don't hold a candle to how beautiful I think you are, the chocolates could not taste nearly as sweet as your lips, and nothing, not even this koala, could compare to how adorable you are. The fruit just tastes good. I realized I didn't give you my number so here it is. I look forward to seeing you tonight._ If she thinks she's seeing me tonight, she' insane."

"That's like the sweetest thing ever. She's clearly trying to impress you. What are you so angry about?"

"I'm angry because she thinks she can pull over one on me. That she will charm her way in to my life just to play me. I'm not going to fall for her shit."

"Sending you a nice gesture is playing you?"

"No, you idiot!" Regina hissed. "I saw her this morning at the gym dancing with Ruby. Not just normal dancing. They were dancing to a song and it was so passionate and they were all over each other. There's no way they aren't sleeping together. People who aren't sleeping together don't dance like that."

"Ruby? Her best friend? The one who helped at the hospital?"

"The one and only." Alex started laughing. "Why are you laughing at my calamities? And for that matter, why are you even in here? Did you want something?"

"Ruby is not with Emma. Ruby calls Olivia 'Detective Hottie' and wants Olivia to hook her up Amanda. Although, I think she'd be better with Kim Greylek. She needs someone like Ruby to balance her out. If I were you, I'd be more worried about Casey. She was asking me about Emma this morning before I came in here."

"Asking you what about her?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex stood up and prepared for her descent. "What's it matter? You're clearly not interested, sweet lips." She smiled and left. Regina huffed before picking up the phone and dialing Emma's number.

"Officer Swan," Emma answered.

"Officer Swan, this is ADA Mills."

"Oh, hey you. I'm assuming you got my little gift?"

"If you mean an extremely embarrassing display of juvenile mementos, then yes I received it."

"Oh, uh, I thought you would like it? I'm sorry." Emma stammered suddenly feeling silly.

"Officer Swan, I was just calling to inform you that I will not be joining you this evening for dinner. Something came up and the office and it must be handled immediately. I would also really appreciate it if you didn't send anything else to this office, for it is a place of profession and should be treated as such."

"Ya, sure." Emma said dejectedly. Hearing Emma's voice like that almost broke Regina's resolve.

"As a matter of fact, I think that our relationship should also stay professional and I'm sorry if I lead you to believe anything could happen outside of that realm. Good day, Officer Swan." Regina hung up the phone and went to close her door. She wanted to be alone. She say back down and picked up the koala bear and held it tight as a single tear fell.

Emma was so confused. _What the fuck happened? Weren't things just going great last night? What happened in the last 12 hours?_ The rest of the day went by so slowly for Emma. She kept trying to figure out what she could have possibly done wrong. She replayed everything that happened in her mind over and over. _Maybe it was because Regina had been drinking and now she was regretting it? I can't think of anything else?_ Emma just chucked it up to Regina had finally come to her senses. This had been the situation her entire life. Just when Emma thought she had something special, some kind of love, it had been snatched from her.

Emma was turning in her gun and getting ready to leave for the day when she saw Benson. "Hey dude, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and wanted to say hi before I left. Your game is at 9:30, right?"

"Yeah, you and Alex still coming?"

"You bet. The weather is supposed to be fantastic so I thought her and I could take a walk in the park afterwards. Is Regina riding with you or is she going to meet us there? Maybe you two could meet us for lunch after?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure she won't be there nor would she want to have lunch with us but I'm down. You know I never turn down a meal. So what does this sound like to you?" Emma had her sit in the chair beside her desk and told her what happened. She told her how she tried to wrack her brain figure out what she had done wrong that way she could possibly rectify it.

"Well, do you like her?" Benson asked.

"Of course, I do. I don't just send flowers to anyone. She's actually the first woman I have ever actually sent flowers to. I was trying to be sweet and show her that I like her but that obviously blew up in my face. I had an awesome idea for a date tonight and put a lot of thought into it, which I never do, just to show her how much I like her. That was another colossal mistake. She's just so fuckin difficult."

"Just don't give up on her yet. Regina and Alex are best friends so I happen to know that Regina has been hurt quite a bit."

"But I didn't hurt her. It's like I'm being blamed for a crime I didn't commit."

"Give her some space and then show her you're not going to give up on her. Oh, also is Ruby still looking for someone?"

"As far as I know, why?"

"Alex thinks she found the perfect person for her. Her name is Kim. She is another ADA and she will be with us tomorrow morning at the soccer game. Is Ruby going to be there?"

"Yeah, she brings Georgia to run about while I play. I'll make sure she's there."

"Thanks Swan, and remember what I said; don't give up." Benson said before getting up and leaving.

Emma just sat there for a minute thinking about everything that Benson had said. Now that she knew Regina had been hurt in the past she tried to justify for her actions. She thought that maybe she was just too overbearing or moving too quickly. Maybe the delivery had been a misplaced idea. Maybe she scared her off? That's when she looked down and noticed that Benson had left her cell phone. She decided she would just bring it to her on her way home since she had no previous engagements.

Making her way in to the 16th precinct, she saw Benson talking to Amanda, Alex, and Casey. They looked like they were having an intense conversation so she decided to wait until she was noticed. Alex was the first one to see her.

"Officer Swan, what are you doing here?" Alex asked smiling.

"Detective Benson forgot her cell phone and I thought I'd drop it off on my way home." Alex looked at her girlfriend like with no surprise at all.

Benson patted her pockets and realized that she had in fact, "Thanks Swan. I would have been up a creek had I not gotten it back."

"Alright, well yall have a good one. I'm going home before they see me and call me back in."

"Well, if you're walking out, I'll walk with you. I was just leaving myself." Casey said with a smile. Alex and Benson looked at each other with knowing looks but said nothing. Amanda said her good byes and went back to the paper at her desk.

"Okie dokie, let's go."

Approaching the elevator they became lost in small talk. Mostly about Casey being on the softball team and asking Emma if she would consider trying out. Neither one of them noticed that when the doors opened Regina Mills walked off glaring daggers. Remembering that Benson told her to give Regina some space, she didn't chase her like she wanted to. She just gave a curt nod and smile when she and Casey walked in the elevator.

Regina stormed straight to Alex and Olivia with nothing but rage in her eyes. "I tell her eight hours ago that I didn't want to date her and she's already with Casey Fuckin Novak?!"

Olivia and Alex looked at each other completely confused. Clearly Regina was angry but they didn't have any idea why.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I just saw Emma and that red headed harlot get on the elevator together!"

"Oh yeah, Casey asked her to walk her out since she was leaving anyways," Benson answered. "Why do you care? Didn't you just tell her you weren't interested in her?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't expect her and that slut to move on so quickly."

"Somebody's jealous, "Benson started. "Why do you care anyways? You basically broke that girl's heart this morning and now you care about what she's doing?"

"Oh, it's because Regina thinks Ruby and Emma are sleeping together." Alex deadpanned. Benson was bent over in laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny, Benson?" Regina was seething. She couldn't believe her friend would be laughing at her like this.

"Emma isn't in to Ruby! She's in to you, you ass. Emma has women thrown at her all the time and she only has eyes for you and you're too damn stubborn to see that. I'm going to tell you this Regina because I love you, you best get over yourself and you better to go get her before some else does." Benson stated seriously.

"I don't have time for this. Some of us actually have work to do!" Regina grabbed her briefcase and stormed out.

"What was she here for?" Benson asked.

"I'm not sure?" Alex chuckled.

Emma was laying on the couch watching Sports Center when there was a knock on the door. Georgia started barking like crazy as she got up to see who it was. Telling Georgia to pipe down, she looked at the clock and saw that it was around 9:30 so she had no idea who it could be. She looked through the people, and her hearted dropped.

"Regina?"

"Are you or are you not sleeping with Ruby?" She asked as she bolted in to her apartment.

"Uh, hello to you too. I told you before that I'm not. She's my friend."

"I saw you two dancing at the gym this morning, and it did not just like a 'friend dance."

"What's a 'friend dance'? We go to the same gym? Why haven't I noticed you before? How long have you been going there?"

"Emma, focus!"

"I told you, I'm not sleeping with her, Regina. She competes in some ballerina thing. I'm not really sure what it is. But she makes me help her. That's it. I have literally no interest in her."

"What about Casey Novak? Are you and that harlot seeing each other?"

"The ADA?" Emma laughed "No, of course not. I just met her. Why would you think that?"

"I saw you two walking out together today. And I know she's been asking around about you."

"Probably because she wants me to play on her softball team. Cliché right?" Emma scoffed.

"So there's no one else?"

"No one." Emma said with a smile.

Regina grabbed Emma and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. She grabbed Emma's neck and brought Emma as close to her as she possible could. All Emma could do was center herself by grabbing Regina's hips.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier. I got really upset when I saw you two and thought that you were lying to me. I've been hurt like that before and I didn't want to get hurt again." Regina said softly as she laid her forehead against Emma's.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, baby girl." Emma whispered back. "You have to learn to let me care about you and just have to learn to trust me."

"I'm going to try ok, just don't give up on me." Regina kissed Emma again, "and I loved your embarrassing display of juvenile mementos." She smiled.

"Good, I thought really hard on what to get to you. I'm sorry it didn't work out like I intended. I know it's too late for a tonight but do you want to come in and we will order some food and watch a movie?"

"I'd really like that."

They ordered some Chinese food and sat on Emma's couch. Emma let Regina borrow some sweat pants and a hoodie since the lawyer was still in her work clothes. They settled on watching 'Titanic' since it was Emma's favorite and had a song by Celine Dion which Emma had dubbed their thing. Regina laid on Emma's chest and cuddled under the blankets with Georgia just below them. Neither one of them moved until Emma's alarm went off the next morning.

A/N: Please bear in mind that ballet is not something i'm extremely knowledgeable in. Food and sports are more my forte :) thanks for all the kind reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm rang throughout the apartment waking both women. Emma was momentarily confused when she woke up with a woman in her arms. She smiled when she remembered it was Regina and thought about what had happened the night before. She softly kissed the back of her head before her arm let go of her waist and reached for her phone to turn off the alarm.

"And you say I'm a koala," Regina whispered smiling as she laid in Emma's arms.

"Well, it's because you try to act so tough but you're nothing but a sweet, cuddly koala bear." Emma teased.

"Clearly you've never seen an upset koala." Regina was interrupted when she heard the locks on Emma's door start to turn. "Who's that?"

Ruby walked through the door and put a bag on the island before turning and walking in to the living room. She grinned at the sight before her. "Aww, look at you two. You look so adorable!" She looked at the teevee and started laughing, "Titanic? What are you? 12?"

"Pipe down, Ruby. Georgia's leash is on the table. Ooooh, and Olivia and Alex are bringing someone for you to meet today so try to be amicable and no fighting with the other team this time."

"They better not get in my face again! This team has the worst fans and whoever wins today gets in to the playoffs! I will not be held responsible in Georgia hypothetically got loose and accidentally biting one of their players or my fists accidentally meets on of their faces. Shit happens, you know?"

"Ruby!" Emma scolded and Regina laughed. "Just make sure you're on time! We're all going to Benson's after to watch the game after if you want to come." Ruby took the leash and started to get her ready.

"What game?" Ruby asked.

"Georgia verse Tennessee. Benson is a big Volunteer fan so it will quite a night if you're down."

"I'll make sure to wear red and black," she winked and took the dog and left.

Emma started get up but ended up faltering and landed on top of Regina with an umpf. "Uh hi," she smiled sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Are you coming to my game today? Benson, Alex and that other lawyer Kim will be there. They are setting Kim up with Ruby. I haven't met her yet but I was told she's quite a catch and a great attorney."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, dear," Regina said touching Emma's collar softly "but I guess I could make an appearance and see what all the fuss is about. It's a big rivalry game, is it?"

"Yeah, we hate this team and if we win we are a shoe in for the playoffs. We are going to go anyway but this will guarantee a top spot. Do you want to go with me to Benson's for the football game later? Like, as my date?" Emma asked nervously.

"I'll let you know after you're game. I won't associate myself with someone who can't win a silly soccer game." Emma's mouth opened and shut a couple times before she simply nodded. "Now, let me up so I can go home, shower, and change before I met you at the field."

"Alright, my team will be in black and white." She said giving her a chaste kiss before getting off her. She walked Regina to the door after she got all her stuff, "Wear something red and black if you have it so everyone knows who you'll be going for after I win that game."

"Don't count your chickens, dear," Regina said before one last kiss as she left.

Regina walked through the parks completely clueless and clearly lost. There were several fields and scores of people. She was looking for teams with black and white or one of the few people she knew would be there. Regina dressed extremely casual, for her, not for normal people, for today's festivities. She wore tight dark blue skinny jeans, some name brand plain white V-neck shirt, and black heels. Of course she was wearing she make up just right, and beautiful jewelry and designer sunglasses. Only she could make looking casual be this sexy. It should be a sin, really.

Regina finally spotted Benson and Alex and started making her way over towards her friends when she turned around to Ruby yelling.

"Georgia! Georgia stop!" Ruby screamed.

Georgia had alligator rolled out of her leash and was running straight for Regina. She bent down and started to pet the dog as Ruby tried to catch up. "Thanks Regina. I had no idea what had gotten in to her before I saw you. She must really, really love you to want to escape like that."

"No problem, dear. Are those the bleachers to Emma's game?"

"Yeah, I have some seats saved and the rest of the squad should be over there if you want to walk with me." Regina nodded and followed Ruby to where the other women were. Benson and Alex were talking to Kim when they saw the other two come up.

"Who is this adorable creature?" Benson bent down to pet the puppy.

"This is Georgia, Emma's dog." Ruby said.

"Are you serious right now? Swan named her English bull dog 'Georgia'" Benson asked in complete disbelief. Alex looked at her girlfriend with a confused face, "She named her bull dog 'Georgia' because she's a Georgia Bull Dog fan."

Alex snorted, "What a dork." They all started laughing. "Oh, Ruby, this is Kim. She is another ADA and works in homicide."

"Hello, I'm Ruby," she grinned. "I own 'Grannies over on Post Street."

"I love that place! Has the greatest coffee," she said as she went to shake her hand. There was a spark between the two ladies and everyone could see it but they could feel it. Everyone went to sit down in the seats. They were in the two first rows and Georgia sat between Ruby and Regina.

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked Ruby as she scanned the field.

"Over to the left towards the back, stretching. She's number 13." She answered. Regina's eyes landed on the blonde. She was wearing a white Nike jersey with the number 13 with black trimming on the sleeves and collar. She had the corresponding black Nike shorts with her number, black and grey soccer socks, and bright red Nike cleats. Her tattoos were slightly visible which made Regina's eyes darken just a little more. Everything around her blurred as she zoned in on the officer. Emma was stretching her arms and her shirt rode up just a little showing off a little bit of her abs and her toned arms.

"She looks good out there, huh?" Ruby asked knowingly bring Regina back to the reality.

"Indeed," she smiled admiring the blonde who had begun to capture her heart. Emma was so sweet to her and Regina couldn't believe that she was sitting here about to watch her play some sport that she knew nothing about. When she first met her she never would have guessed that she would end up liking her. Killing her, but not liking her. She found the blonde infuriating but she was completely smitten with her. She had never had anyone be so kind to her out without some ulterior motive. People often referred to her as the 'Evil Queen' due to her tactics in court and her callous mannerisms. People didn't just love Regina. People were often in love with her money, her family's name, but never just her. She knew Emma didn't even know that part of her life yet so she couldn't be using her. Emma just honestly liked her, just the way she was.

The game had begun and Ruby tried to explain to Regina how the game worked the best way she could. Emma was the team's best striker and their captain. Her team was best known for their keeper who rarely let the ball get past her and her. Emma used every legal part of her body to score and wasn't afraid to take a hit. She wasn't afraid to slide tackle or challenge the defenders. She was often booed when she touched the ball and thrived on it. She was cocky and everyone knew it.

"How come whenever Emma gets the ball the crowd boos her? She's not doing anything but touching it?" Regina leaned over and asked Ruby.

"Because they hate her. She's the best out there and is ruthless on the field. She's been dubbed the 'Dark Knight.' When Emma was in high school she was offered a scholarship to UNC to play but turned it down to join the military. She won't admit it, but I know it was self-doubt that led her to do that. And well, you know what happened next."

"Actually, I don't. She flipped out when I told her I looked at her military records when prepping for that last case. What happened?"

"That's a story she will have to tell you. But," they were interrupted as the crowd started to go wild. Emma had the ball and she had just outmaneuvered the defender causing the crowd to erupt in cheers and boos. Emma went to make her move but faked and caused the goalie to fly left and she kicked right. An easy goal.

"The Dark Knight scores again," the announcer calls. Emma runs by the opposing sides fan and slowly runs by while putting her hand to her ear acting as if she can't hear them. Her coach starts yelling at her and telling her to get over there before she gets a yellow card for taunting and Regina loves it and cheers for the blonde with the rest of her friends.

There's only three minutes left in the game and Emma's team is up by two. Regina hadn't realized how physical this game actually was. There was pushing and shoving to get the ball. Most of the penalties were on the other side due to frustration. The big surprise though was when the refs back was turned, a defender upper cut Emma to the face. The crowd booed as Emma bent down holding her face. Emma's coach was screaming at the ref to do something while Emma's teammates went over to keep her from retaliating and beating the shit out of the woman who just hit her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ruby screamed. "Did you see that?"

Regina was furious. How dare someone take a cheap shot on her Emma. "Benson, I want her arrested for assault! Now, dammit!"

Alex put her hand on Regina's shoulder, "You can't have her arrested unless Emma wants that."

"And I guarantee she won't." Benson said.

They watched as Emma walked to the bench. She told her coach she was fine and left her in even though her eye had begun to swell shut. The ref called a red card on the defender and was ejected from the game. The game played on for the remainder of the 90 seconds until the final whistled was blown. Again, Emma walked by the opposing teams crowed and put her hand to her ear acting as if she couldn't hear them. She smiled and walked away feeling vindicated with victory.

Emma grabbed her gym bagged and turned to meet her friends. Before she had even started walking Regina was there with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok? I asked Benson to arrest that other player but she refused and said you wouldn't have had that."

"Babe, I'm fine. And you can't just go around arresting people during a game." Emma smiled.

"But she assaulted you. She broke the law. It's our duty to arrest her."

"Babe, it's a game. Shit happens. I'm telling you I'm fine. Plus, I told her she smelled like Walmart right before she punched me."

"You're an idiot." Regina grinned.

"I'm your idiot," Emma smiled. "Soooo, because we won by a landslide, will you come with me to Benson's? It would be better than getting the game ball."

"I guess a deal is a deal." They both walked over to the other group of ladies and discussed the plan.

"You named your bull dog 'Georgia', Swan?" Benson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma smiled and reached down to pet her dog, "Someone's jealous, huh, baby?"

"No, I just feel bad for her because you named her after a bunch of losers."

"Will see if you're still saying that tonight. I have off tomorrow so I will partaking in tonight's drinking festivities. I need to unwind."

"Alright, be at the apartment at 2:30. You bring the wings, I'll get the alcohol. Kim, Ruby are you two coming over?"

"Yeah," they both answered at the same time and then smiled at each other.

After solidifying their plans, the group dispersed. Emma was walking Regina to her car and took her keys from her so she could open the door for her. "I have to go shower. Do you want to come over now and we can go together or do you want to meet me at Benson's?"

"I have to run by the office to drop off some documents so I'll meet you at Benson's. Is Ruby going to be dropping Georgia off or are you taking her now?"

"I'm fixing to go get her now. I'm not taking her tonight. Oh also, I want to apologize in advance. I may get a little cocky if Georgia is winning or pouty if they are losing, plus I'll be drinking so you don't really have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to. I want to spend time with you."

"Ok, see ya there," Emma smiled and gave her a chaste kiss and turned to leave.

Regina smiled back at her, "Make sure you ice that eye."

The game was about to begin and there was a huge spread of food and alcohol. Olivia and Alex were both dressed Tennessee orange. Olivia had a fan tee on while Alex just wore the colors. Ruby was meant to wear red or black but forgot and Kim wasn't about to get involved in the middle of the rivalry. Emma was sitting on the love seat in a black Georgia shirt when she heard the knock at the door. Benson went to answer it and there stood Regina in a girliest, white Georgia V-neck t-shirt. Emma's eyes were budging out. Regina smirk and said her hellos and went and sat by Emma.

"You have never looked as sexy as you do right now," Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina smiled and blushed, "Thank you. I went to the mall after the office and this was the cutest one that they had. Most of them were atrocious so you should feel lucky I found this one."

"Well, you look smoking hot. Can I get you a drink, babe?" Regina nodded and Emma got her one of the long islands she prepared.

"Yo, Benson, you wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If Georgia wins, you have to do a strip tease to the Georgia fight song." Emma smirked.

"Fine, and if Tennessee wins you have to do a strip tease to their fight song."

"You're on."

As the game progress, the drinks got stronger and Emma got drunker. Regina knew she would be the caretaker that night so she only had two and switched to water. Emma of course was scarfing down chicken wings and talking shit through the whole game.

"Oh man, that has to hurt Benson. Ha, did yall come to play or just see what a real team looks like?"

"Shut it." Emma would laugh. Benson started clapping when the Tennessee defense stopped the running back. Out of nowhere Emma did too, "Let's give a round of applause to the orange team for doing their job. Yaaaay. Also, that's literally the ugliest orange. So ugly." Her southern accent had come out so strongly and Regina loved it.

Everyone was laughing at the banter between the two. There was no real malice in the fighting and it was all in good fun. Alex kept telling Olivia to calm down because her team kept messing up. Emma was holding Regina's hand and kept whispering to her that she was beautiful. At the end of the game, Emma stood up, clearly drunk and stood in front of the teevee.

"Heeey, what's that say? Benson, can you read those numbers to me? My vision is a little blurry right now?"

"Fuck you, Swan."

"Aww, what's the matter grumpy gills?" Emma mocked in her best Dory voice. "Does your team suck dick and just get their asses handed to them again?" Emma laughed as she was pegged by a pillow. She pulled out her phone, "Babe, get the glitter. Benson is fixin to make it rain." Benson kept her end of the deal and did the dance which ended up being a lap dance for Alex. "Enough, enough. Yall are going to make puke."

After the game, Benson and Emma started playing Call of Duty, Alex and Regina sat on the couch talking, and Kim and Ruby decided to take leave and go get some coffee. Call of Duty only lasted a little while because Emma couldn't see that well. She wasn't used to drinking and her tolerance wasn't as high as the others.

"I think I'm going to go. I'm not feeling so great," Emma said. She looked at Regina, "Call me later guys."

"You're not driving, Swan." Benson said.

"No, no. I'm getting an Uber."

"No, you're not," Regina said. "I'll take you."

"It's cool, babe. I'll call you later. You stay and have fun."

"No, I'm taking you." Regina said leaving no room for discussion and grabbing her purse and hugging Alex good bye and telling Olivia good bye.

Getting in Regina's car, Emma titled her head and looked at Regina with a huge smile, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in real life. And I've been in LA, Vegas, Europe, War, and Australia."

"In real life? You're so drunk."

"Be that as it may, my point still stands."

"Well, thank you, Emma." Regina said as she drove away. The rest of the ride was filled with Emma having her own special version of karaoke. Regina couldn't help but laugh at her antics and horrible dancing. Regina thought she was so cute and was happy she wasn't a mean or emotional drunk.

Pulling up to Emma's building Regina decided to walk her up. Emma gave Regina her keys so she could open the door. As soon they walked in Emma started walking towards her room and taking her shirt off. Regina saw her and all the scars. When Emma returned she was in a white beater and basketball shorts.

"Sorry, I was really hot."

"Emma, what are all those scars on your back?" Regina asked.

"I don't want to tell you because you won't like me anymore." Emma said sitting on her couch looking sad.

Regina sat next to her and grabbed her hand, "Your past isn't going to make me not like you anymore, Emma. We're still learning about each other and I want to know everything about you."

"It might. Alright, here goes nothing. Remember when I got really upset about you going through my military file?"

"Yes, of course."

"I thought you had read my files. I didn't get out dishonorably or anything but there are people dead because of me." Emma said soberly.

"I don't understand?"

"My last deployment was in Baghdad. I had been on two deployments before that one but those weren't nearly as hostile as this one. I was in charge of the combat medics on the Blackhawks flight crew. Me and two other soldiers were part of a flight crew headed to Mosul to drop off medical supplies when our chopper was shot down," Emma paused and took a deep breath while Regina was listening intently.

"When I came to, the pilot and his crew were dead. One of my soldiers was dead and the other was barely holding on. His eyes were pleading for me to help him but I felt so tired and so weak but I knew I had to get him out of the chopper before we were spotted or before the aircraft caught on fire. But it was too late. I was too slow and too weak. We were surrounded by insurgents that grabbed us and dragged us to what I assumed was one of their camps with them. I tried to stay calm and keep my soldier calm but he was freaking out of course. But really, who wouldn't? We had just become prisoners of an enemy that hated us.

They separated the two us and tried to get information out of us about our units and are numbers. I could hear his screams in the next room as they tortured him." Emma's voice was shaky and Regina was focused on everything Emma was saying as she squeezed her hand urging her to continue. "The sounds of him screaming were making me physically sick. When the screams stopped, I knew it was my turn. I was terrified because I knew how they viewed women and had an idea of what they were fixin to do to me. And I was right…" Regina was crying and Emma stared out with nothing but anger in her eyes. "It hurt. It hurt so badly. They beat me, they raped me, and they destroyed any chance for me to have children all because they could. They wanted information from me that I didn't have.

Eventually, I was rescued during one of the raids but was shot in the process. My soldier died of a broken neck. I hoped that bullets would have killed me but they didn't. My rescue squad killed all of them in shoot out but that didn't make me feel any better. I spent weeks in the hospital where I tried to recuperate. I was given medals, met the President, and was deemed a hero. I was all over the internet and people treated me like I was a great hero. But I wasn't. I was the reason my soldier died, because I couldn't save him." Emma said as Regina pulled her into her arms. Emma had no emotion. She just let Regina hold her.

"Emma, it wasn't your fault he died. It was war. It was the people who killed him who are at fault. Not you. Is that why you got out?"

"Yes, I couldn't not see his face everywhere. I couldn't deal with guilt or perform my duty properly with the nightmares I still have. The emotional scars are far worse than the physical scars. But, that's why I became a cop. To try to stop anyone from ever having to feel like I do."

"You have an amazing heart, Emma Swan."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." She said and Emma led them into her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke up feeling groggy and like she was swimming in cement. Everything was slowly coming back to her and she had a rush of panic. Embarrassment washed over her as she realized the secrets she had let go of during her drunken stupor. Her body completely tensed as she felt Regina start to wake in her arms.

"Stop over thinking it, Emma." Regina said groggily. "I can feel you over thinking."

"I'm sorry. That's one of the reason I don't really drink. It brings back the memories that I've tried so hard to forget. I don't want you to look at me differently now."

"I still look at you like you're an idiot," Regina teased.

Emma stilled and held her closer. "You still want to go out with me? We can go out tonight if you want?"

"How about we just spend the day together and I'll cook here tonight instead?" Regina suggested as she turned in Emma's arms to face her. She needed Emma to know that she didn't look at her differently. If anything, she admired her more.

Emma placed a quick kiss to her forehead, "That sounds awesome, babe. Do you wanna take me to my car and then go change and we can go to the food store and go to Redbox?"

And they did. They had an amazing day together. Regina cooked her famous lasagna and they watched a rom com. They laughed and held each other. Their day was perfect. The two started seeing each other all the time and spent all the spare time together. Regina was at all Emma's games and they would often go out with their group to do various activities.

They began to learn everything there was about each other. Regina told Emma about her most recent ex and how she had gotten her heart broken. Emma had shared how she was afraid to commit because she didn't want to get hurt. They decided to take things slowly so they could get to know each other before just jumping into a relationship. They also decided sex should wait because it would do nothing but complicate things.

It was the beginning of October and Alex and Regina were working on a case in the conference room. They had been working nonstop for the last three weeks and neither woman had seen their respective counterparts as of late. It was starting to affect their attitudes and they both knew it.

"Let's order lunch. I need a break, my eyes are beginning to cross and my stomach is starting to eat itself." Alex said.

"Alright Emma," Regina teased with a smile. "Sushi?" Alex nodded and Regina ordered their regular orders.

"So, how are things with Emma? Has she asked you to be her girlfriend yet?"

"Things are fine but no. We haven't seen each other a lot lately, but we still at least talk every day usually through text. Did you purchase the tickets already? The game is next Sunday night." Regina and Alex had decided to surprise Olivia and Emma with tickets to upcoming football game for the Patriots and Giants. A kind of 'sorry' for being so busy lately.

"Yes, and they're amazing. They are going to be so stoked. Are you going to be wear a Patriots shirt?" Alex said with a smile.

"Hell no. Are you wearing a Giants shirt?" Regina scoffed.

"Uh, no. But if Olivia wants to get lucky that night she better hope the Giants lose. Have you and Emma, you know, yet?"

"No, we came close a few times but something always happens. Either one of our phones go off and calls us in to work or Georgia gets sick or some other unforeseeable thing has happened. Plus we are trying to hold off while we get to know each other. It's driving me crazy."

"Just go knock on her door in nothing but a trench coat, when she opens the door drop the jacket. I'm sure she will get the message."

"ALEX! It can't be like that the first time. It's supposed to be sweet and romantic. Although, I might be able to do that for her birthday. If she's a good girl until then."

"When is her birthday?"

"November first, so I could do something awesome on Halloween."

"Olivia's is November 16th. We can do a double dinner type thing."

"They're both Scorpios. Ugh, explains why they are both crazy, jealous sociopaths." Regina said laughing.

"Emma gets jealous? I thought that was more your area of expertise." Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emma thinks she's slick. She will see someone talking to me and will walk up and be like 'Hey babe' so that the other person knows were together and act like it's no big deal. She hasn't even asked me to be hers but she sure likes to claim me."

"Did you not do the same thing when that blonde paralegal was talking to her?" Alex asked,

 _Emma was walking through the District Attorney's office to bring Regina lunch while she was on her break. Regina's secretary had informed her that she was in a meeting and that it would be ending any minute now. Emma decided to walk a little down the hall and pace while she waited. A paralegal named Alyssa had walked by and smiled at Emma._

 _"Hi, is there something I can help you with officer?" Alyssa asked with a flirty smile. She was a good looking woman with dark hair, brown eyes, and olive skin._

 _"Swan. My name is Officer Swan, well, Emma." She said shyly._

 _"Well, hi Officer Swan, I'm Alyssa. Your name tag here," Alyssa stepped closer to Emma to adjust her name tag that was apparently crooked, "is just a little bit crooked." Her hand lingered a little longer than necessary._

 _"Uh, thanks." Emma stammered. She didn't notice Regina walk up at that moment._

 _"Miss Elliott, do you not have enough work to keep your hands occupied elsewhere?" Regina asked clearly irritated._

 _"Oh, I do. I was just fixing Em-ma's name tag," she replied cockily and sauntered off with an extra sway in her hips._

 _Regina stared daggers into the younger woman before turning her attention to Emma, "Are you serious? You come to my office to flirt with the help?"_

 _"What? I was bringing you lunch. I was waiting for your meeting to be over_! _Why are you mad?_ "

 _"Because that little tart had her hands all over you_! _" Regina hissed. This fight extended into Regina's office and ended with them making out completely forgetting about the food._

Regina smiled at the memory. "Well, she hasn't done it since. But you should see the way that little tart looks at me. It's quite comical actually."

"So why don't you just ask her to be yours and get it over with?"

"Absolutely not! If she wants to be with me, she better ask me. And she better do it soon!"

"Empty threats," Alex smiled. Their food had arrived just as Regina was going to say some witty retort. "Olivia told me she's going to get Emma around 5 and bring them here. I was going to tell them about the game then.

"Good. That'll give Emma plenty of time to purchase a new Giants shirt."

"Yeah, keep dreaming Regina."

"Emma, you about ready to go?" Olivia asked as she strolled through the precinct. Their friendship had grown stronger since Emma had passed her detective's test and had been recruited to SVU by Olivia. She had assigned Emma to be partners with Amanda and they actually fed well off each other. Emma had proved to be an exemplary detective and everyone on the squad had seemed to take to her.

"Yeah, give me 7 minutes. I need to finish this DD5 and then we can bounce." Emma said. She was adapting well to the transition from officer to detective. She loved wearing civi's every day. Regina did buy her quite a few button ups and sweaters after she had found out she passed as a present. "Alright Sarg, I'm ready."

The two gathered their belongings and headed towards Emma's truck. "So, do you know what the girls want to talk about? I feel like I haven't seen Regina in forever."

"No, I never know what they're up to. I haven't seen a lot of Alex either. I think I'm going to ask her to move in with me. We've been together for quite some time now and I think she would want to do it. We're together every day we're not working anyways."

"That's great, dude. I'm sure she will say yes, y'all are basically made for each other."

"Ya, she's perfect. Speaking of commitment, have you asked Regina to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Uh, well, no. Not yet."

"Why not? You know she's already in love with you. She's not going to say no."

"I haven't really had a chance to. I mean were basically together. Just not officially. We haven't even slept together yet."

"Seriously? I guess I'm not really surprised. You seem like the type to have a problems get ladies in bed."

"Ha, fuck you Benson. I will not dignify that with a response. Plus you could use that information against me if I were to tell you exactly how good I am in that area."

"Better not let Regina hear that, she will cut you." Benson said as the pulled up to the District Attorney's office. They got out of the car and walked towards the elevator. Once they reached their designated floor, they headed for the conference room they knew the girls would be in. Benson knocked as they entered and they greeted each other.

"Hey baby," Benson whispered and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Hey," Emma said. "So, what's up?" she asked apprehensively.

"We have something for you two," Alex said as she smiled at the two detectives. Alex handed Olivia an envelope and Regina looped her arm in Emma's. Olivia opened in slowly and the surprise on her face had Emma extremely curious. She handed it to Emma so she could see.

"NOT UH! Babe, how did you get these? There impossible! And look how great of seats they are!" Emma said excitedly as she kissed Regina.

"Perhaps you shouldn't doubt my abilities, dear. Now, get your stuff because you two are taking Alex and myself to dinner." And kissed Emma again.

After much debate, Emma could not convince Regina to wear a Patriots shirt to the game. Nor could Alex convince Olivia. So rolling up to the stadium, each couple represented both teams. They found their way to their seats which happened to be on the first row of the 50 yard line. Emma couldn't believe how amazing these seats were. One side of the field Eli Manning and his Giants were practicing and on the other side, Tom Brady and his Patriots.

"HEY TOM BRADY! LET'S GOOOO!" Emma yelled. He actually turned around and waved at her and Emma thought she was going to die right then and there. She was so stoked. The other three women were laughing at her as she looked like she was going to pass out.

The game was going well. Each team had scored ten points and it was nearing half time. "Hey, at half time we're going to go get drinks and hot dogs. You two want anything?"

"Two hot dogs and a big coke, you want anything?" Emma looked at Regina who shook her head no. Alex and Olivia left hand in hand to go to the concession stands. Emma knew they would be gone probably the entire half time so she was going to use this opportunity to her full advantage.

The announcer had just let everyone know that the fireworks were about to begin. "Regina, thank you for this. I've had the most amazing time."

"You're more than welcome. I know we haven't been able to spend much because of current case load but I wanted to spend time with you, and I knew you'd love this." The fireworks had started going off. Their faces lit with the bright colors and Emma couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Regina looked in that moment.

"Regina, I would have been happy playing air hockey in the precinct if that meant I got to spend time with you. I know you've been busy and I'm sure there will be times in the future that you will be busy again, but I'll always be waiting for you. I'm sure there will be times that a case could keep me from seeing you for a couple days but I want to know that you will be there when it's done. Regina, I know we have only known each other a little while but I'm falling in love with you. Nothing would make me happier than if you'd be my girlfriend?"

Regina grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her for a passionate kiss not caring who was around. When she let Emma go, Emma smiled, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, you idiot. Took you long enough to ask me."

"Well, we never had a good moment and with the fireworks and whatnot it seemed right." Emma kissed her again. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"You know damn well that wouldn't happen. I'm not one to chase."

"Yeah, but you sure don't mind chasing them girls away from me."

Regina grabbed Emma and kissed her again, "Mine."

When Olivia and Alex came back they could tell there was something different between the two. Alex handed Emma her hotdogs, which she began to eat right away, and handed Regina the drink. "What's up with you two?" Alex asked Regina.

"Emma asked me to be her girlfriend." Regina said with a smile.

"It's about time," Olivia said and Emma gave a head nod with the hot dog in her mouth.

"Pipe down," she said with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Regina admonished.

"Yes ma'am," she said with a full mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, do you want to come back to mine or do you want me to drop you off at home or we can go get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry." Emma asked Regina casually after they finally made it through the parking lot back to Emma's truck. Alex had left with Olivia and made it abundantly clear that they were about to go back to her place so they could celebrate the Patriot's glorious victory.

"Shocker. I'd love to eat but I'm not going anywhere with you in that hideous t-shirt."

"Your bitterness is quite unbecoming. Although, you are kind of cute when your team gets their asses handed to them. I was hoping you would just bend over and take it like they did." Emma smugly replied.

Regina slapped her across her shoulder playfully, "You're always so crass."

"I'm a cop babe, and I was a soldier. It's to be expected."

"We'll work on that later I suppose. Why don't we order out and go back to mine?"

"I can't, hon. I have to relieve Ruby of doggy sitting."

"Ok, how about we go to my place and I'll get work clothes and what materials I may need for tomorrow, then we can order food and just stay at your place. I'll just get up before you and shower since I can guarantee that I'll take longer getting ready." She said with a smirk on her face while buckling her seat belt.

Emma met her in the middle for a chaste kiss and started her truck, "That's fine. You'll have the bathroom and everything to yourself. I get ready at the gym after I work out. It's faster than going home and it's closer to the station."

"Are you going to be dancing and parading around with your whores again? Maybe you need a new gym."

"Uh, what? It was just once with and it was Ruby. I'm not changing gyms." Regina scoffed, _We will see about that._

After texting Ruby to let her know she'd be about twenty minutes later than she thought and she could go ahead and leave if she wanted they headed to Regina's apartment. Walking to the elevator Emma realized she had never actually been in Regina's apartment, only to the doorstep where she dropped her off that fateful night. After they walked in Regina pushed Emma against the door and captured her lips. _I guess the tour will just have to wait,_ Emma thought.

As quickly as it had started, it had ended. Regina had left a shocked Emma at the door and swayed her hips as she walked towards her bedroom to retrieve what she needed. Emma took a look around the apartment and her mouth basically hit the floor. Her apartment wasn't an apartment at all but seemed to be a high rise. No walls, just glass windows and a roof. Of course the decorations were nothing but classy but with a homey feel. Everything was black and white with touches of red. The kitchen was huge and all the appliances seemed to be the newest of the brands. Even the toaster looked extremely expensive. The furniture was black and the carpet white. There was a center piece with apples on the kitchen table that looked as though it was made for hosting huge dinner parties. _Duuuude, I should have got in to law._

"Quit gawking and come in here, dear." Regina called from the bedroom. Emma obliged and was not surprised in the least that the bedroom was just like the rest of the house. The dressers and table stands were black as were the four huge bed post. The bed spread was a black and white pattern and the pillows were red and white. Everything coordinated and matched. It was all very much Regina.

Emma perched on the edge of the bed and took in the scene in front of her. Regina was in her closet picking out her outfit for tomorrow. A favorite of Emma's- a fitting grey dress with black high heels. She grabbed a light black jacket for the morning and her overnight bag and went to the bathroom to get all her makeup and shower stuff. "I didn't realize ADA's made so much money. This place is amazing, baby. We could never, ever bring Georgia here." Emma laughed to herself.

"Well, they don't really. My grandfather was a very wealthy man and after I turned 21 I received my trust fund. He passed two years later and my mother inherited his company. He was a steel tycoon in Pittsburgh and moved to New York to merge into the oil business in the 90's. He was extremely successful and my mother is just as successful if not more. She's a ruthless, callous businesswoman."

"Oh, huh. I didn't know any of that."

"I was going to tell you about all this eventually. I guess now is as good a time as ever. Most people actually know me by my wealth. That's one of the reasons I went into law instead of the family business. The anonymity. Harvard was full of rich kids so I could just be myself. All my life people only wanted me because of my money.

I knew you had no idea and that you actually like me for who I was. Even if you went about it a little differently, I knew it was real and you weren't using me for my money or my name. Mother seems to think everyone in my life does that or at least has those intentions. I actually want you to meet my mother. She has attempted to set me up with what she has deemed as 'approved suiters'. Mostly sons of business men that would take care of me or advance her career in some way. Politics were extremely important to her and she even went as far as trying to set me up with a widower who was running for Mayer. I actually plan on running for Mayor after I become the DA and possibly a judge.

I tried to explain to her that I was gay for ages but she wouldn't have it. Kept calling it a 'phase'. My best friend, Belle, even tried to explain to her that I was not into men. She even met one of my first girlfriends, Kathryn, and tried to get me to break up with her so I could one of her business associate's sons."

"Wow, she sounds like a little slice of heaven. Why do I have to meet her?"

"Because I want her to meet this gorgeous, amazingly funny, admirable woman who makes me happy and has captured my heart. You're a part of my life and I want you to be involved in every part of my life. I want you to come to family dinners, and go on vacations with me, and spend holidays with me and to do that, you have to meet this crazy lady who gave me life." Regina kissed Emma sweetly.

"Fiiiiiine. I guess if you put it that way." Emma pouted childishly. "But, if I have to deal with that, then you have to meet my foster family. My foster mother, Ingrid, is really sweet but extremely protective of me. She stayed by my side for the first year I came back from Iraq so you will have to woe her over before beg her for my hand in marriage," Emma smirked and kissed Regina softly. "I also have a foster sister, Elsa. And you already won Ruby over. I think my family will love you once they see past those devil horns." Regina slapped her shoulder again.

"Act up and I'll show you how quickly I can make your life hell on earth. Now, be a dear, and grab my bags, please." She said softly and with a kiss to the cheek she grabbed her dress and shoes for work and they left to go back to Emma's apartment.

"So, are there any crazy ex-girlfriends I have to worry about?" Emma asked as they drove over the other apartment.

"Well, I have dated a lot but have only been in two serious relationships. Both ended horribly. Like I said, Kathryn was my first girlfriend. We became an item in high school and it lasted till my third year at law school. The distance between us eventually tore us apart but we are friends today. She's actually one of my best friends. We actually make better friend than we ever did as a couple. The other relationship was with a girl called Kimber. I loved her very much and thought she loved me back. In the end, she was just using me for my money and ran off to LA to be with a plastic surgeon. Mother tried to warn me of her but I refused to listen. And then I heard 'I told you so' for months. Kimber still calls me and begs me to give her another chance every so often. Clearly, my interest lie elsewhere."

"It'd be a shame…if she just disappeared. What's her last name? Do you have her phone number still?"

"No, everything's fine, babe. I'm with you," Regina said kissing the hand she was holding. "What about you? Anything I should know about?"

"Oh, look. We're here." Regina scoffed, _like I'm going to let you off that easily._

Once they returned to Emma's apartment they put Regina's clothes in the closet and set her bags on the bed and Regina ordered take out. Emma took Georgia out for the night and when she got back she saw that Regina's thing were all over her bathroom vanity. She laughed to herself and decided to go ahead and iron her clothes for the next day. She pulled out her light grey suit and black button down which thankfully only the shirt needed ironing. After she packed her gym bag with her belt, badge, and shoes she would need for the next day and laid out her gym outfit, sock, and Nikes.

"Are you always this organized?" Regina asked.

"Some parts of the military never actually leave you. You'll find that my bed is made every morning, that I'm actually quite neat and tidy, and that I'm terrible at mornings so I always set my stuff out the night before so as I am stumbling back in to reality everything's already ready. It's not a matter of organization really, just being ready for the laziness that will inevitably come the next morning." Emma said with a smile.

"Some people would call that organized, dear."

"Tomato, tomahto. Besides, I have a meeting with cap and chief of D's tomorrow. Probably gonna yell at me over something I allegedly did so I can't be late." Emma said as she got up to go get their food. "And now, my favorite part of the day." She said taking a huge bite of her bourbon chicken.

They ate and decided to go to sleep since it had been such an eventful night and both had an early morning. Emma said her good nights to Georgia after securing all the locks and crawled into bed next to Regina. She scooted up behind her and put her hand around her waist and kissed her sweetly on the back of head. Slowly, Regina started to turn in to Emma's arms so she could face her. Regina brought her hand to Emma's face and kissed her. It started off soft and sweet but quickly escalated to hungry and needy. Soon she pushed Emma on her back and straddled her hips never stopping the kiss.

Emma pulled back, "Are you sure? We don't have to…" She was cut off by a kissing.

"I'm sure." Regina smiled.

"Because I'm willing to wait, I don't want to rush in to anything you're not ready for," Emma said earnestly hoping that she was in fact sure because feeling Regina on her body was driving her crazy.

"Shut up, you idiot." Regina whispered pulling her in for another hungry kiss. Regina felt Emma's hands start at her neck and slowly move down to her body, squeezing her hip bones and slowly encouraging to grind in to her. She moaned in to the kiss.

That seemed to light a fire in Emma. Emma flipped them so Regina was lying on her back. Both sets of hands were exploring the other's body. Emma's lips had ventured to Regina's jaw line, before meeting neck softly sucking on her sensitive pulse point. Regina's hands slipped under Emma's shirt and she dragged her nails down Emma's back. Emma kissed back up to Regina's ear and whispered "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" and lightly bit her earlobe.

Emma pulled back up and pulled her shirt over her and discarded her shirt. She sat Regina up and she did the same. Emma laid Regina back down and resumed what her mouth had started. She started kissing her neck down to her collar her bone while her hands massaged Regina's breasts. She then ran her tongue down her sternum to her navel before she put one of Regina's nipples in her mouth. Regina moaned and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. Regina glanced down making eye contact with Emma before she moved to the other nipple.

Emma started a trail of light kisses on her stomach while her hand touches the apex of her thighs and softly starts rubbing circles on Regina's clit. She can tell Regina is liking this by the sounds she's producing. Her mouth comes to her panty line where she licks just to tease a little. Emma takes off Regina's soaked panties and is intoxicated off the smell of her arousal. She kisses the inside of each thigh while the brunette impatiently waits.

"Emma, please, I need you to touch me. Don't tease me," Regina pleads and Emma licks her wet, aching pussy tasting everything that is Regina. The feral moan that Regina lets out almost has her cumming on the spot. She starts to licking and sucking Regina's pussy vigorously. Emma wraps a strong arm around her hips to keep them in stilled as they began to buck against her face. Emma moves her tongue inside her and goes in as far as possible before moving it up and down drinking in her taste and arousal.

Regina whined when she felt Emma remove her tongue until she felt back on her clit. "Emma, don't stop. I'm… I'm.. so close." With that she felt Emma push two fingers in her and started thrusting. Emma took one of her legs and threw it over her shoulder so she could fuck her deeper. She could feel her pussy pulsing with need and tighten around her fingers. When Emma knew Regina was starting to cum she withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her tongue so she could draw out Regina's orgasm and feel her cum in her mouyh.

She slowly kissed back up to the brunette's lips. Regina kissed her, tasting herself on Emma and is instantly turned on again. "You're even better than in my dreams."

"You've had dreams about me?"

"Oh yeah," Regina smiles before suddenly flipping the blonde to her back. "And now, I'm going to show you what I did to you in those dreams." She says with a hungry kiss. Regina slid her way down Emma's body leaving her arousal down her stomach placing herself in between Emma's thighs. She licks down her body softly biting her stomach before licking up the mess she made. Emma moaned at the sight of Regina licking herself of her stomach.

"Oh my God, you're so fucking hot" Emma said as she watched. Emma pulled her in to another searing kiss before she started moaning at feeling Regina's fingers inside her. Regina pulled back making sure to keep eye contact with the blonde before putting her fingers in her mouth and pulling them out with a 'pop'.

"You're delicious," Regina said seductively before her lips twitched and she was tasting Emma again. Regina ran her nails down Emma's body as she sucked on her clit. After marking Emma's body, she started fucking her with her hand. Emma knew that she wouldn't last long. Regina felt Emma's body starting to convulse as she came. Regina grabbed her and kissed her as she came on her. They both laid down, holding each other trying to catch their breath.

"Wow," Emma breathed. "Great job."

"Did you just tell me 'great job'? After all that, that's what you say? Great job?"

"Cut me some slack. I can't really think right now… You're amazing."

"That's better." She said while snuggling into the crook of Emma's neck.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too." Regina said as a single tear ran down her cheek and she kissed Emma hoping to convey all of her feelings in the kiss. "I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you," Emma said before they both drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"Olivia Benson! You better have a damn good reason you're sending Emma undercover!" Regina said as she slammed the door the Olivia's office.

Olivia looked calmly up at Regina, "This was not my call. The chief of Ds decided this and I found out at the same time as Emma."

"Well, how the hell do we get her out of this assignment?" Regina said clearly hysterical, pacing around Olivia's office. "She can't go into Riker's Island. What is she even investigating? How are you not freaking out right now? I thought she was your best friend?!"

"She's already been assigned and is being briefed now. There's nothing I can do! You know I would do anything for Swan. But to be totally honest, I'm not sure what she's investigating. They haven't told me yet. If I had to take a guess, I'd think it would be the correctional officers taking sex as payment for favors, drugs, or any other form of corruption from the C.O. or the warden. With Swan's military background they thought she would be the best suited for the job." Olivia finished as Emma and Alex walked in.

"Hey babe!" Emma said trying to kiss Regina.

"Don't you 'Hey babe' me!" Regina hissed.

"Whatever is I did, I didn't do it." Emma.

"That doesn't even make sense, you idiot. Why the hell are you going undercover?!"

"Because I have to? Babe, I don't have a choice. It's not my call."

"You're not going." Regina said calmly as she sat down and crossed her legs with tears and defiance in her eyes.

"Regina, look at me." She waited but Regina never did.

"I said, you're not going, Emma. What happens if something happens to you? What about Georgia, hmm? You're just going to go to down to the prison gallivanting acting like some big hero, and what?! Get yourself killed and leave us to mourn over you because you're a damn idiot!"

"Baby, that's not going to happen. Everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about." She said grabbing Regina's hand. "I'll be fine. I promise I'll come home to you and our fur baby. Ruby already said she'd watch her if you didn't want to." Olivia and Alex just watched them with nothing but empathy. They had through this several times and know how hard it was the first time. They also know how in the last 6 months Emma and Regina have grown extremely close and are rarely without the other.

"Of course, I'll watch Georgia. Don't be absurd. It's not like you're going to be long, right? I'll just stay at your house until you get back. I told you we should have moved in together last month but no, you wanted to wait. This is just another example of why you need to listen to me." Regina scolded while Emma smiled trying to lighten the situation.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone babe, but I don't leave until tomorrow. So we have tonight to get everything in order. So quit tripping and let's go get something to eat."

"Quit tripping? You're not even in prison yet and you're talking like a degenerate." Regina scoffed and stood up to leave. If she were going to cry it would not be in Olivia's office or in front of her and Alex. It would in the arms of the woman she loves and is completely abandoning her and their beloved dog. "Sgt Benson, I expect full reports and updates whenever you receive them." Regina said going right back in to lawyer mode.

"Yes ma'am," Olivia mock saluted and Alex hit her. "What?" She asked as Alex stared daggers in to her.

Emma laughed, "See yall later."

"Where do you want to eat?" Emma asked starting her truck.

"Whatever you want is fine. It's _your_ last day of freedom not _mine_." Regina mocked. Clearly, she was still a little bit miffed about the whole situation.

"Oh, I can go for whatever. How about that steak house near the beach? They have that salmon that you love."

"Whatever. That's fine."

"Babe, please stop being upset with me. It's my job."

"No, Emma, I'm supposed to be what's important. You told me that you would protect me. Make sure that I was ok and felt safe. Make sure nobody would mess with me. Who's going to do that if you're gone?"

"Regina stop guilt tripping me. You act like I have a choice in the whole situation. I'm going to make sure people are safe."

"Its fine, Emma. If you don't won't to do it, I know a couple people that will."

"What the fuck is that? Are you threatening me because I have to go do part of my job that you actually congratulated me on?!"

"You know I don't make empty threats, dear. Just stating facts." Regina deadpanned.

Emma was beyond pissed now. This was not how she had anticipated this night going. She thought that they would have a nice dinner, go home together, and make love until she had to report to the prison the next day. Apparently, that was not going to be happening. Emma had had enough of the infuriating woman today. She change her course of direction.

"Where are you going? The restaurant is back that way."

"Oh, were not going there. I'm taking your ass back to your car and I'm going home to spend some time with my dog before I report tomorrow. I'm done with this for today. I'm done with how you are talking to me and how you are threatening me. I'm done with you for today."

Regenia didn't say a single word. She just sat there staring out the window. She knew she was wrong for talking to Emma that way but she was hurt and she wasn't going to admit. Emma pulled up to her car and put her truck in park. Regina didn't say a word. She just got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. Emma's tires squeal as she sped off.

"Jesus, what the fuck is her problem!" Emma yelled at no one but the steering wheel. "She knows I'm fucking leaving tomorrow." _Fuck it,_ she thought before dialing someone who she knew would be a bad idea and this night would end up in a bad choice.

"Hey Lilly, what are you doing tonight?"

 _"Nothing I don't think, why? What are you up to?"_

"I have to go out of town for work tomorrow but I wanted to get a drink first. You wanna meet me at our old spot?"

" _Yeah, sure. I don't have to work tomorrow. When?"_

"About 30? Traffic is pretty light right now."

" _Alright, I'll get us a table if I get there first. Long island?"_

"You know it. Alright cool. Bye." She said and hung up. _Fuck, if I'm going to fuck up. I'm going to fuck up all the way._

And she did. After Emma's third Long Island she decided to turn off her phone. She got tired of reading the "I'm sorry"s and "where are you"s. Benson and Alex had called her. Even Ruby called her. But she wasn't having it tonight. Tonight, she was celebrating life, with or without the one who made her life worth living.

"So you want to tell me why we're really here?" Lilly asked knowing that a drunk Emma had lose lips.

"Well, Lilly, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but I'm dating the devil. Kind of like the devil that wears Prada, like that movie, but she wears Gucci, or hochi or baboochi, whatever the fuck it is. And she knows I have to leave tomorrow and fuckin picked a fight with me. That's literally something Satan would do. And is she isn't Satan, then she is definitely related to the guy." Emma said with a dead serious face.

"Maybe she's upset you're leaving?" Lilly asked with a smile.

" _Maybe she's upset you're leaving"_ Emma mocked. "That does not give her an excuse to be a bitch. I've literally done nothing but kissed the ground she walks on. And then, this bitch, has the nerve to threaten me. ' _Well, if you won't be with me I know someone who will', the fuck_! Who says that shit to someone they supposedly love? Not nobody."

"She sounds extremely high maintenance. But honestly, it just sounds like she may be insecure in the fact that you're leaving her. Maybe you should just try to talk to her. Also, your country accent really comes out when you're drunk and mad."

"Maybe I should just drink until I forget why I came to drink? It's still early. It's about 7:30, I can be shitfaced by 9, home by 9:30 and in bed by 10. Up by 8, at the prison by 9:30. No big deal." Emma shrugged and made a face like she had just made the best plans in the world.

"Why are you going to the prison?" Lilly asked obviously confused. "I thought you were a big, bad detective now?"

"Dude, I am a _big, bad_ detective. I'm going under cover, but fuck, don't tell anyone ok. I accidentally let it slip. They'll grill my ass if they find out I told a civilian."

"My lips are seal," Lilly said hold up a scouts honor sign.

"Ha, that scouts honor, douche bag" Emma busted out in laughter. It didn't take Emma very long before she was pretty drunk. It was about 8:15 when Lilly decided that she had had enough and that she would drive Emma home and make sure she got in bed. After much debate of Emma being fine, that plan was solidified. Emma didn't even make to the apartment before she was passed out in Lilly's car. _Well, that lasted long,_ Lilly thought.

When they arrived, Emma looked a mess. Her white button up was untucked and unbuttoned to the last button. Her black pants were hanging off her hips and she was carrying her black suit jacket over her shoulder. She unlocked her door and grabbed Lilly to steady herself as she walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been and who the fuck is this?" Regina all but yelled.

"Are you seeing her too or is it just me?" Emma whispered to Lilly.

"Oh, no you're definitely seeing me. Now explain yourself!"

"I told you she was like a wizard, just appears and shit." Emma giggled into Lilly thinking she was funny. "Regina, this is my ex-girlfriend, Lilly. Lilly, this is Baal." Emma smirked again.

"How drunk are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm not drunk, but that wine in the fridge out to do it." She walked towards the kitchen.

"I think I'm just going to go," Lilly said as she stood awkwardly.

"Yes, I think that's best." Regina hissed.

"Noooooooo, don't leave me! They'll never find my body! My mom will be upset if she can't give me a proper burial. You know she's all about tradition."

"Yeaaaaah, you're on your own Ems. I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you awake up before you have to get there."

"That won't be necessary." Regina said.

"I wasn't exactly talking to you so if I deem it necessary then I'll do it." Lilly sassed and walked out the door.

Regina turned her attention to Emma, "Emma Marie Swan! What the fuck was that?! Did you bring that whore back here to have sex with her?"

"Why would it matter, Regina? You're the one with a choice harem. Why are you even here?"

"Are you serious right now, Emma? We have a fight and you run back to sleep with your ex?"

"No, we had a fight and you 'don't make empty promises', remember?" She said using air quotes. "Besides, the best way to get over somebody is get under somebody else."

"Emma," Regina said softly trying to get regain of the situation, "I was just scared. I'm so scared something is going to happen to you and that you won't come back to me."

Emma had a soft spot for when Regina cried and they both knew the fight was over right then. She walked over to Regina and engulfed her into a massive bear hug. "Baby, I'm not leaving you for good. I'm only going to leave you for a little while. I have to work. I can't not work. I need to pay for this place and Georgia eats like a heifer, you know that. It all adds up."

"No, you can quit right now and I'll take care of both of you. You can move in with me and we can live happily ever after," Regina whispered trying not to cry.

"Baby, you know I'll never be happy like that. I know this is hard for you but I promise I'll come back to you." Emma smiled and pulled Regina's hand up and kissed them. "Also, I wasn't going to sleep with Lilly. I just couldn't really walk well."

"You're not going to see that harlot anymore," Regina scoffed. "Also, you may want to call Benson, Alex and Ruby. I tried to convince Benson to put out an APB but she wouldn't. She's useless when someone actually needs something." Emma laughed.

"You can't legally do that, baby. I wasn't missing."

"You were missing to me and that's all that matters. Now let's get you something to eat, showered and off to bed so you're not late or sick in the morning."

That would end up being a difficult task though because Emma had already passed out in Regina's arms, lips still on her hands.


End file.
